Precious One
by ReiFa91
Summary: We would not let you hurt him. Because of you, he is hurt and we swear that we will kill you although he loves you. Kaname/Zero/OC. Yaoi and Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: We would not let you hurt him. Because of you, he is hurt and we swear that we will kill you although he loves you. Kaname/Zero/OC. Yaoi and Mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the Vampire Knight's character. It is all belong to Matsuri Hino however, I have my rights towards my own OC. **

**A/N: Ok, this is my second and I'm planning to make it a little bit longer than the other one since I'm in semester break right now. I'm trying to make some differences in this story so if you guys have any ideas to help me please send me a reviews or some message. Thank You. Oh, I'm not going to put Ichiru in this story. I'm sorry. Oh, before I forget, please have a mercy since English is not my main language. Thanks again. Enjoy!**

_Blood._

_There is blood at every corner in his house._

_The walls, the floors even on his bed._

_It's seem that the blood painting all over his house then he saw two bodies lying on the floor in their own pool of blood._

_He was trembling with coldness and he feels so scared. He crawled towards the bodies. He hugged them and cried. Tears flowing down easily through his chubby cheeks._

"_Mom… Dad…? Wake up… Open your eyes… Please, don't scared me like this…" Zero sobbed and he shook both of their bodies slightly hoping that they will wake up and smile to him but there was nothing happen, he cried again then suddenly he heard a footsteps coming behind him. He turned back and flinched slightly to get away from that person. The person that killed and slaughtered his family._

_The person had the beautiful long silver haired and wearing pink kimono. She looks very beautiful except for her crimson eyes colour. She raised her right hand towards him. He shut his beautiful amethyst eyes immediately expecting the blow coming from her and yet he didn't fell anything. _

_Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up. A pair of amethyst eyes grew wide when he saw unbelievable sight in front of him. That person caressed his chubby cheek tenderly and cried at the same time._

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Zero…"_

He snapped his eyes that revealed a unique colour of amethyst after he going through the weird dream. Again.

"What. The. Hell…" Zero mumbled with shocked. He felt his chest breathing in the rapid rate. He was getting this weird dream a few weeks ago and hell he didn't recall any part of it.

He ruffled his hair and watched his clock. It shows 7 am.

"I'm getting earlier in the past few days. Thanks to that dream."Zero getting out from his bed and heading to the shower. After that, he starting to get dressed in his Day Class uniform and going downstairs to meet up with his adoptive father.

"Oh, Zero you're already wake up. Here's your breakfast." Kaien Cross, Zero's adoptive father squealed while placing the breakfast in front of Zero. Zero didn't say anything, he just eat quietly. That's so weird, Kaien speak to himself. In his whole life, Zero never accepted any kind of food that made up from him without some murderous glances, insults even some curse.

"Zerorin, are you alright? You seem not feeling well right now. Is there something wrong? "Kaien looked at him with a worried expression that written on his face. He didn't like the way Zero was acting right now. It was totally out of him.

"I'm fine. It is much more better if I'm going right now." Zero sighed and began to heading to his class but before that Kaien bid him a goodbye and hoping that Zero will taking care of himself. Zero nodded.

After arrived at his class, he took his own seat and after a few more minutes, his class already starts. Zero glanced outside through the window that was next to him. The scenery was beautiful and he appreciated that. He keeps in his mind that he will go to that place during patrolling in this night. When he just thought about the patrolling, he grunted silently. He really didn't like the idea that he need to waste his sleep time just because he need to control the bloodsuckers. This thing really gives him a headache and makes him sick. Then when he noticed that he was getting bored through the lesson, he decided to take a nap.

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Zero…"_

Zero was sweating and trembled slightly. He amethyst eyes snapped immediately and he shot his body up when someone poking him. Zero still trembled a little bit and he looked at his right side just to see Yori standing there with a shocked and worried expression.

"Zero? Are you ok? I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your deeply slumber but the class was already over and we need to start our prefect job." Yori, brown haired girl smiled softly at him. She stepped aside to give some room for him to move. Zero nodded and smiled slightly at Yori. He can't help but smiling at her is just a good thing since she already helped him after she became a new prefect to replace her.

Yes, after the war had ended his precious sister, Yuuki already decided to stay with that bastard, Kaname Kuran, a pureblood. Then Kuran opened the sealed to revealed Yuuki Kuran, Kuran's own sister and as a pureblood. Zero couldn't say anything if that's makes her happy but soon he regretted it. After the changes, Yuuki is not the same Yuuki that he known. She's completely different. His sweet and innocent Yuuki had changed to an arrogant, stupid and bitchy Yuuki. He wouldn't say aloud at the last part considering the chairman, Kaien's feeling . He know that Kaien already realized that Yuuki had changed to worst but he just pretend that she didn't and that makes him pitied towards the chairman.

He lost of counts when she was insulting him with a level E stuff but that's doesn't make him sad. Hell, he's already being through all of this before she change. However, the things that make him sad and mad because she threw Yori like a trash. Before this, Yuuki always asking for her help all the time and now she turned her back and insulted her too.

"Yori, I'm so sorry for what she did to you after the war… She…" Zero couldn't finish his sentence when Yori cut it immediately.

"Cut it out… Don't be stupid, Zero. You're not the one who did this to me so don't apologize. She's the one who should be. And I promise Zero, I'll make her regret for what she did to you and I'll make sure that all the stupid vampire will bow to their own knees for what they did especially that Kuran bastard." Yori said with an annoying tone and at the same time, she touched her neck on the left side that revealed a long scar. A scar from her best friend. Her own ex-best friend, Yuuki.

Zero looked at her and she smiled slightly to tell him that she was ok. When she recalled back the moment she gets the scar, it makes her wants to kill Yuuki. It happened when Yori started her first day as a prefect after the war ended. She already knew about the vampire existence, Zero and the real Yuuki. She heard the rumors that said Yuuki getting worst in manners from her other classmates. She didn't believe it until that night which revealed everything.

**Flashback.**

Yori was patrolling at that time until she found Zero lying under the tree. Yori was relieved that Zero finally found his own time to relax although for a little bit after Zero and her had some fight with Yuuki. She couldn't get it. After what Zero did to her in all this time, she repay back by insulting. What the hell? She felt so angry. How could she do that to Zero for God's sake? It's unfair. She going to pay it like hell, Yori said it to herself.

"It's really a nice view from here, isn't" Yori said while sat down beside him. Zero nodded and just let the girl sat beside him.

Both of them stayed silently for a while until someone, uninvited disturbed them.

"Oh my… What a pleasure sight. A level E dating with a mere woman. Interesting isn't, Kaname nii-sama?" Yuuki mocked slightly and the other person beside her just expressionless. Zero growled slightly and Yori knows that Zero feel uncomfortable. Both of them standing up. Zero paid no attention at Yuuki's remarks.

"Just go back to your class, Kuran. It's not your time to slip out from the lesson." Zero said nonchalantly. His hand gripped Bloody Rose tightly ready to shoot when its necessary.

"Watch out your mouth, you ungrateful level E! You just can't shut your mouth when it needs, you filthy vampire! Thanks to our blood that it keeps you sane…" Yuuki smirked but it's not long enough when she feels blood trickled down to her cheek.

"What the… What did you do, you bastard?" Yuuki suddenly shocked when another dagger thrown to her and there is another blood trickled down to her another cheek.

"Would you please shut the hell up? We knew that you're all highly and mighty one but you don't have any rights to insulted Zero like that, you bloodsuckers. In myths, it's shows that the bloodsucker have it's own intelligent but I see none in you, Yuuki. You're as stupid as before. You're still clumsy and always depend to your beloved brother but the truth is you are really a bitch. Oh, please add this, a bad one…" Yori blurted it out without any fear. She sent a murderous glare to the Kuran's sibling.

When she wanted to warn them to go back to their back, they heard a loud of thump behind them. Yori quickly turned around and saw Zero slumped against the tree. She ran towards him, felt panic immediately when she saw Zero sweating, and breathing at hectic rate.

"Zero, are you all right?" before she could asking more to Zero suddenly they received a strong blow from Yuuki but she pushed Zero to the other side and she dodged the blow on time. Then, Yuuki screamed when two daggers stabbed on her right shoulder. Kaname turned to his sister. He didn't expect the out coming attack.

"How dare you…" Yuuki was silence by another attack from Yori at her left thigh. She gritted her teeth and starting to curse but she flinched slightly when she saw Yori glared hardly at her.

"I told you not to mess with me. Pureblood or not if you trying to hurt Zero even just lay a finger on him, I'm not hesitated to kill you. Remember Yuuki, I'm not weak as you thought. In fact, I bet that I'm stronger than you are. You might have a great power but you lack of skills and passion. You just want anyone else bow to you and that's makes you weak. You can't beat me although you're pureblood and I am just a mere human like you said." Yori growled. There's blood trickled at her neck on the left side. She ignored it when she saw Kuran's eyes turned crimson. She really pissed off. She really wants to kill Yuuki right now and then she turned her glances towards Kaname.

"And you Kuran, better you watch her properly. She's getting on my nerve and don't make me kill her or you'll regret it later. One more thing, stay away from Zero." Then, Yori turned towards Zero and helped him up. Both of them headed back to the chairman's house.

**End of the Flashback.**

"Now, we are here. Lets get this thing clear as fast as we could nee, Zero-kun? I hate to think about the fact that I'm going to face them everyday." Yori pouted slightly. Actually, she didn't want Zero to be here because she knew the person that you-know-who-is-a-bitch going to tortured him.

Yori sighed for umpteenth time and that makes Zero looked towards her.

"Don't worry, Yori. I'm going to be fine. It doesn't matter anymore." Zero smiled slightly. He knew that Yori worried about him but he's totally fine. Yori nodded and both of them heading towards the front gates and started their job.

Yori approaching the fan girls from Day class and doing her best to control their behavior however, Zero just stands against a tree looking towards them. He just needs to send a glare and then all the Day class student will behave. He smirked at that thought. In fact, who doesn't know about Zero Kiryu, a person with cold manners and have his own murderous glares that make you stood straightly. There is no one wouldn't dare to turn their gaze from him after Zero sending his famous glares.

"I'll give you three month detention if you dare to step out of the line!" Zero shouted when he noticed some of the girls trying to go in front of the gates. When they heard that shout, they turned immediately and stood behind the line.

"Zero-kun, if you want to help, why don't you come here and give me a hand…" Yori said while pushing back the girls so that they stay behind the line. Zero grinned but at the same time, he still sends a glare towards the girls.

" There is no need. You can handle it by yourself. You're strong, Yori" Zero smirked and there's some girls also giggled at Zero remarks. Yori rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue towards Zero.

"You're kidding me. I'm not that strong. Come here and help me before…" Yori couldn't finish her words when suddenly the gates opened and revealed all the night class and then…

KYAAAAA!KYAAAAA!

Girls really had high-pitched voice. Zero thought to himself. Hell! There give him headache.

"OII! Shut up! You! Back off or I'll give you detention!" Yori shouted and growled slightly when the girls gone a little bit wild.

"Oh my, all of you annoyed me. Can we just go to the class, Kaname nii-sama? It's so boring…" Yuuki stepped in front and wrapped her arms around Kaname's waist. All of the Day class and Night class stunned at Yuuki remarks. She's gone to far.

"You know what, all of you just wasting your time. You're not for us. We're too good and it's mean you don't deserve us…" Yuuki mocked. Then she turned her heels towards Zero and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body closer towards Zero. Yuuki grunted slightly when Zero didn't say anything even glanced at her.

"Zero, how are you? You wouldn't dare to disobey me right, Level E…. I'm a pureblood now. My wish is your command." Yuuki purred. Everyone gasped at the scene.

Zero hissed while took out his Bloody Rose and pointed under her chin.

"You don't dare to shoot besides you can't, Level E… Everyone watching you…" Yuuki smirked. She thought that Zero will give up but she was wrong.

"Oh yeah? Want to try some? I bet it is nice one and who's cares if there're watching. They already know that I've kill your kind, bloodsucker …" Zero smirked and pulled out the trigger. Ready to shoot.

Zero's smirk grew wider when Yuuki flinched slightly.

"Watch your mouth, Kiryu. Don't you dare to disrespect us. Who do you think you are?" Kaname standing beside Yuuki and grab her arms to get away from Zero. This hunter really getting on his nerves. With his own disrespect and acting rude towards them really makes him want to kill him. The reason why he spared his life just because he had became Yuuki's shield during the war.

Zero glared at him and tried to walk away before a hand grabbed him. Zero jerked back and someone held his neck tightly. It was Kuran.

"How many times I have to tell you that don't even turn your back when we, a pureblood are talking to you or you want me to teach you a lesson about that? Just keep this in your mind that because of my blood you wouldn't have to turned to a level E. You should thank to us." Kaname gritted his teeth while bared his fangs. Suddenly, Zero laughed hard but it is not because of funny things. Every one even Kaname know there's slightly have a sadness in his laughter.

"Thanked to you? Are you stupid or you just pretending to be stupid? Let me tell you for the last time, I became like this, a stupid level E because of you. All of you. It's because of you I lost my families, my pride even my own mind. I know I'll die after this. Whom do you think that makes my life turned to upside down. It's all because of the creature that called bloodsuckers. You. After that horrible moment, I hate my self when I knew that I have turned to the one that I despised most. So, don't even say a word about shows some respects to all of you when you're the one that turned me like this…" Zero clenched tightly to the hand that held his neck. Zero choked back his tears although he on the verge of tears.

Zero kicked Kaname on the stomach so he would've let go of him. Then he walked towards Yori. He knew that every one was watching him but he didn't care. He needs to be alone right now.

"Can you handle this alone? I need…" Zero couldn't finish his words when Yori suddenly smacked his head.

"Don't worry. I can handle this. Just go. You need some time to be alone right now. I understand and leave it to me." Yori smiled warmly towards Zero. Then after Zero was out of her sight, she turned towards the bloodsuckers.

"Satisfied? You're such a troublesome. Would you care about his past although for a while? Oh, I forgot that you're heartless creature. Now get back to your class!" Yori shouted with venom in her voices. She want to slaughter the entire bloodsucker especially Kuran right now.

"He is a level E. We don't have to cares for him. Soon he will die in madness. Stupid level E" Yuuki said but then they heard Yuuki screamed when the Day class students throw rocks towards her.

"Who do you think you're? Threating Kiryu san like that. You are really a bitch"

"Yea! Just go to hell. You think you're good enough to threat him like that. You stupid!"

"Just because you already transferred to the Night class, it doesn't mean that you can act all highly and mightily. You make me sick. Gross!"

" We need to comfort him. Poor Zero-chan…"

"Yea! Come on! This is boring just because of that bitch"

All of the girls from Day class turned their back heading back to the dorm and some of them heading towards where Zero had gone. The Night class students blinked their eyes for a few time. They didn't believe that for the first time the girls had turned their back.

'Serves her right'. The Night class students thought to their own mind. After that real Yuuki had awakened, her manners totally like a bitch. They didn't say anything not because that Yuuki was a pureblood but they think about their precious Kaname sama. They thanked to Day class students silently for their good deed.

"It is seems they hate you, Yuuki and I'm happy for that. Serves you right. Nee Yuuki, why don't you just die? It will be more easy for us, you know. By the way, hurry up to your class. You don't want to miss any of lesson right… Have a nice day, bloodsuckers…" Yori smirked evilly. Oh, she really happy. She needs to thank to her classmates later on. Yori turned back and heading back to patrol the entire school. She don't need to go towards Zero because she knew that he need times for himself.

At the same time, all the Night class student stunned after heard what Yori had said to Yuuki. Even Kaname was shocked. They never thought that the new prefect have a bad mouth towards someone that she hates.

"Kaname nii-sama! Look what she have done? She asked me to die? How dare she said thing like that. I'm a pureblood and all of those girls. How dare they throw me some rock. I'm going to get my revenge. Kaname nii-sama, make them expel from here includes Yori and Zero. Pretty please?" Yuuki whined while getting closer towards Kaname.

"Yuuki, enough. We're going to class right now. Don't make another fuss or there'll be trouble." Kaname let go of Yuuki's hands and starting to walk towards class.

" But Kaname nii-sama, I hate them. They hurt me. You don't want me to hurt, right? Right?" Yuuki said in seductive voice and again getting closer to Kaname but stopped immediately when Kaname glaring hard at her.

"It's your fault for making they hit you. You need to watch your mouth and manners, Yuuki. You're not a kid anymore. You have your own brain to think." Kaname grunted slightly to held his patience. Sometimes Yuuki getting on his nerves.

"But…" Yuuki can't finished her words when Kaname shouting at her.

"I said ENOUGH! Don't makes me repeats my own words. Got it…" Kaname growled and turning his heels towards class. He didn't spend any glances towards Yuuki. Yuuki flinched slightly and slowly she followed behind Kaname.

"Arrrghh! She's gone to far. I hate her. She make all of my fan girls run away. She's totally a bitch…" Aido hissed hardly. His eyes turned to crimson.

"I agree. Now, I'm feels pity towards Kiryu. I knows that he is Level E but she have no rights to insults him…" Ruka said sadly. She wished she could do something to Kiryu. She didn't know since when her heart take a soft spots towards that hunter. Maybe that was after the war, she realized that Kiryu is not that bad. His cold manners towards the other person just to warn us to stay away from him because of the horrible memories that he had been through. She knew that her other friend also feels the same like her towards the hunter.

"Yup! I think the one who was ungrateful is that bitch. How could she forget everything that he had done to her. Kiryu san even became as her shield during the war." Shiki snorted. He can't help but feels hate towards Yuuki. Rima and Kain didn't said anything. The just silent but agreed in their mind.

"Just pray that someday Kiryu san find his own happiness same as Kaname sama. Kaname sama has been through a lot of trouble related to Yuuki but it's serves him right sometimes." Takuma said while the other nodded and then they headed towards their class.

Zero slumped his body against a tree. He went to the placed that he had discovered this morning during his class. As he thought, this place was so amazing. The cherry blossom was bloomed fully and there's a few of the flowers falling down from the trees. The scenery was truly breathtaking. He felt relaxed while lying down to the ground.

He sighed and recall back what've happened in his life. He feels his heart tighten and hurts. He hate it when he remember the looks from the bloodsuckers especially Kuran. He careless about Yuuki but the things that make him wonder why that kind of disgust look from Kaname Kuran really makes him hurt. He didn't understand and he didn't get it at all. He sobbed silently. He doesn't have anyone that loved him, cared for him. He really missed his families.

"I missed you a lot, mom… Dad…" Zero said sadly and he looked up towards the sky. He knew that both of his parents watched him from up there and then he smiled slightly. He took out something from his pocket. It was a pendant with a amethyst jewel same as his eyes colour. A pair of beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Why are you apologizing to me at that night, Shizuka?" Zero caress the pendant and then he wear it to his neck. He looked up towards the sky and wished for something.

_I hope tomorrow will be different. I wish someone there will loved me before I die in madness. I hope my wishes comes true._

Then, unknown to Zero the pendant shone slightly.

_**TBC…**_

**Fuuh, I'm done for the first one. So, how is it? I hope it will make you satisfied a bit. I trying my best but I'm such a amateur… Sorry for the grammatical errors and please reviews. Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: We would not let you hurt him. Because of you, he is hurt and we swear that we will kill you although he loves you. Kaname/Zero/OC. Yaoi and Mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the Vampire Knight's character. It is all belong to Matsuri Hino however, I have my rights towards my own OC. **

**A/N: I want to thanks to those that sent the reviews for my story and those who give me a brilliant idea for my story. Thank you very much. I'm trying to answer your reviews at here so here it is.**

**ben4kevin**: Thank you for your brilliant idea and truthfully I hate Yuuki in this story. Thank you for your support and here's the chapter 2. Hope you like it.

**xXAmari-ChanxX****: **Don't worry, after this our Zero-chan will not suffer anymore. Thank you for support and here's the chapter 2. Hope you like it.

**Uber Seme Chan****: **Thank you so much and here's the chapter. Have fun!

**Treasons****: **Oh my, well thank you for adding my story to your favs and for liking the way I'm wrote the story. I'm really glad that you enjoy my story and I'm so sorry for not putting in Ichiru because I'm trying to make a different in this story. Thanks again and have fun while reading this new chapter.

**iBunnyxD:**Thank you for liking my story. Here's chapter 2.

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai****: **I'm glad that I makes your dream comes true and happy when you enjoyed my story. Thank you very much. Don't worry, both of Zero and Sayori loved each other in their own way although not as a lover. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

**kawaiizerochan12****: **Thank you for read this story. Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it

**I also want to thanks for those who make this story as their favorite. Thanks again. So, guys have fun when read this chapter. **

"_Why are you apologizing to me at that night, Shizuka?" Zero caresses the pendant and then he wears it to his neck. He looked up towards the sky and wished for something._

_I hope tomorrow will be different. I wish someone there will loved me before I die in madness. I hope my wishes come true._

_Then, unknown to Zero the pendant shone slightly._

Meanwhile at the night class, Kaname feel a little bit irritated when Yuuki always clinging closer to him. He didn't know why he felt like this for the first time. He did not expect that his precious girl will turned out like this after she became a pureblood. He knew that all of his friend and the others felt uncomfortable with her manners right now. Truthfully, sometime it's getting on his nerves. He didn't saw Yuuki in the class since he gave her a warning to stay away from him after what she did but the weird things is he didn't cared about her for the first time.

Then, the image of Zero on the verge of tears was really disturbing him. He didn't know why but lately he felt pity towards the hunter. That makes him feel more confused and he decided to push aside his feeling.

"_Thanked to you? Are you stupid or you just pretending to be stupid? Let me tell you for the last time, I became like this, a stupid level E because of you. All of you. It's because of you I lost my families, my pride even my own mind. I know I'll die after this. Whom do you think that makes my life turned to upside down. It's all because of the creature that called bloodsuckers. You. After that horrible moment, I hate my self when I knew that I have turned to the one that I despised most. So, don't even say a word about shows some respects to all of you when you're the one that turned me like this…"_

Kaname held his chest tightly when he feels his heart tightened and hurts all of sudden. He admitted that Kiryu was damn right. All because of them, his race was making his life miserable but his status as a pureblood makes him thought that it is just small of matter, which he doesn't need to pay attention on it.

" Are you alright, Kaname?" Takuma sounded worried when he saw Kaname lost in his thought at that time.

"Yea… Don't worry… I'm fine…" Kaname smiled a little bit towards his childhood friend. Then, he turned his head to look at the outside of the class. He saw Yori wondering around to do her job. Sometime he felt sorry to her for what his sister had done but he couldn't do anything. Afraid his sister might hurt. After a few second, he noticed that Kiryu wasn't with her. He wondering if Zero still sulking about that. Of course, he was. Kaname thought to himself. He will do the same thing as Zero did if those things happen to him.

'_What had you done to me, Kiryu?" _Kaname asking to himself. He choose to continue to hear his lesson although it's bored him like Hell.

Zero still lying on the ground under a tree. He felt a little bit relaxed. The wind blew softly like its trying to sooth him. His hair swinging a little bit followed the wind. A few minute ago, some of his classmates came and trying to comfort him. He appreciated what they had done. He felt happy for a little bit when he knew some of his friend cared for him.

When he feels more relaxed, he decided to take a nap when someone approached him. It was Yori.

"There you are. I thought you want to sulking all the time and yet you lying down like there's nothing happened. You're wasting my time for worrying about you, Zero-kun…" Yori pouted slightly but she felt relieved when she realized that Zero was fine after all.

"I don't need you to babysit me, Yori. I'm 17. Give me a break…" It's time for Zero pouted. Why everyone need to worried about him, he wasn't a child anymore.

"Eh, you think that you're that young. You're not 17 anymore, Zero-kun. Soon you will turn 18. Hehehe… You're old but childish…" Yori giggled when Zero glared at her. She glad that Zero doesn't think too much, about what happened this evening.

"Mind I sit here?" Yori asked. Zero looked at her with disbelieved shown on his beautiful face.

"You don't need to ask if you already sit, Yori…" Zero smiled slightly.

"Oh, really. I didn't notice that. Sorry… Nee Zero-kun, may I ask you something?" Yori asked softly. When, he looked at her, Yori smiled warmly. Oh, he really missed his mother right now when he saw Yori smiled like that. Zero nodded and looked up towards the sky.

"It's fine if you don't want to answer this but what do you really think about Yuuki right now… I mean she turned to worst, hurt you, insults you and many things she did to you just because she want you to hurt. I don't like this, but I beg you to forget about her. I know I'm little bit selfish but your Yuuki is no longer exist. I'm sorry…" Yori blurted it out. She looked to the ground when Zero didn't say anything. Then a smacked was landing on her head.

"Ouch! You stupid! It's hurt! What was that for?" Yori whined slightly while rubbed her head. It's hurt because that was Zero that smacked your head. Yori rolled her eyes when she heard Zero laughing very hard.

"What? Are you crazy right now? I hate you…" Yori pouted and she tried to smack his head but Zero dodged it easily.

"Yori, you're worried too much. I'm fine. Thanks for worried about me, geez… About the thing that you asked, I don't know. Yea, I knew she's already change to a bitchy but I can't forget that she was my sister before she turned as a pureblood. Ok, I admit that everything that she did it to me sometime makes me sad and worst but it's doesn't matter right now. I don't care as long she's happy with her life…" Zero said truthfully.

"Although she's trying to hurt you? What if she's trying to kill you?" Yori didn't mean to say it but she had too. She was so afraid when she think that Yuuki might kill him for her satisfaction. She was trembled slightly.

"Aaaa, I might consider about it. Besides, you knew that I will not let anyone including Yuuki to kill me just for fun, aren't you? " Zero shrugged at her thought.

"Yea, I forgot. How silly I am. So, are you still loved her? You know what I meant, aren't you?" Yori narrowed her eyes to see Zero's response.

"Which one? As a sister? That's was before she had turned. Or as a lover? No. Actually, I didn't think about loved her in that way once in my life. Now, I just love her because she's a creature I guess… " Zero said nonchalantly. He smiled slightly at her.

"Really? That's good because if you loves her, I'm going to get rid your feelings. She don't deserve you at all. Why she didn't die during the war at that time?" Yuri said in annoyed voiced while clenching her fist. Zero just laughed at her action.

"What so funny? Hey, nice pendant… Someone give it to you, isn't? Who is it?" Yori pouted at first but then her eyes shone brightly when she saw the pendant.

"Oh, this? That stupid Chairman gave it to me. He said that it was mine but I didn't remember it was mine before. I don't know. " Zero just shrugged while caressed the pendant. It's so smooth on his fingertips.

"Oh really? You should take care of it nicely. Who knows it might hold something important that is related to you, right?" Yori smiled warmly at him while Zero blinked confusedly about what she just saying right now. Before Zero want to asking about what she meant, Yori cut it before him.

"Come one… Let's go back to our dorm. It's getting late…" Yori stand up followed by Zero. Zero walked in front of her. Unknown to Zero, Yori looked at him with some sadness and smiled slightly.

_Don't worry, Zero-kun… You don't have to worry about your pain anymore… You'll know the truth that will lead you to the happiness after this. Just bear it for a while. We'll protect you although the death greet us._ Yori thought to herself.

However, both of them didn't notice that there was four figures standing at the upper trees was watching Zero in whole time. Then, two pair of eyes shone brightly. One was crimson in colour while the other one was shining silver in colour.

_We have found you. Soon we will meet again, our precious one._

Then, all of them disappeared and the pendant again shone brightly.

After all of them finishing their class, Kaname heading directly towards his room. He need to finish his paper work as soon as possible. The Vampire Council really forced him until his limit but he need to be patience if he want to use the council for his purpose.

Then, someone knocked his door. After replying a soft 'come in', Takuma stepped inside his room.

"Is there something that you need, Takuma?" Kaname asked without looking at Takuma.

"Oh, yes. There's another of paperwork that you need to approve." Takuma coming closer towards Kaname and give the paperwork to Kaname.

"Another one? Alright, I'll finish this later on. Thank you, Takuma…" Kaname sighed shortly then he looked towards Takuma. He smiled slightly to the blonde-haired person.

"Is there something else, Takuma?" Kaname asked softly. He knows that Takuma had something else in his own mind.

"What's bother you this lately, Kaname? Is it about Yuuki?" Takuma asked his childhood friend. He felt sorry to Kaname for what he had been through in his life. His life as a pureblood is not as simple as you think. Kaname's life became more complicated when his precious sister, Yuuki changed into worst in manners after the revelation as a pureblood. Kaname nodded.

"One of the most things is Yuuki, the vampire council and the other one that I wish I don't have to discuss about it…"Kaname sighed while rubbed his temple. He turned to look at Takuma. There is a worried expression written on his face. Kaname shown his smile to him.

"Don't worry about it, Takuma. I can handle it." Kaname said with determine eyes. Takuma nodded and excused himself.

After that, Kaname take out his blood tablet and put it in a glass of water then he drink it. He walked towards his window and looking to the outside. Thinking about the things that bothering him this lately.

Then he saw a familiar figure down there walking at certain direction.

"Seiran…" Kaname summoned his personal assistant and that person came out immediately. She bowed at him.

"Follow that person and report the whole things to me after this." Kaname gave her an order and Seiran disappeared immediately. Kaname looked at where the person had stood down there then he gritted his teeth to hold his anger. He decided to finish his paperwork.

"How is he, Takuma?" Aido asked curiously. All of them looked directly at Takuma when he entered to the living room.

"Not good enough. He seem to have a little bit problems." Takuma sighed while slumped back his body on the couch.

"I bet it's about Yuuki-sama… She gave a lot of problem to Kaname-sama after she changed. We need to help him…" Aido said while clenching his fist. He feel so angry about what she did towards his precious leader.

"Aido, calm down… If he said that he could handle it, then he can. Trust him, would you?" Takuma said and smiled slightly to Aido. Before Aido could protest, Kain cut his word immediately.

"Aido… Don't worry if we notice that Kaname-sama out of his track, we'll help him either he like it or not but just for now, we need to put our faith to him." Kain patted his head. Aido blushed slightly for what he did.

"Ruka, is there something wrong?" Rima asked her when she saw the light browned-haired seems lost in thought.

"I just wondering about Kaname-sama and I'm worried about Kiryu. He seems desperate this lately. Don't you think so?" Ruka sighed. All of them nodded. They've noticed about Kiryu's problem. They felt sorry for him. They stopped wondering when Ruka continued to talk.

"And also I can feel something will happen after this…" Then her eyes flashed. All of them felt in silence.

Meanwhile, Zero and Yori already arrived at Chairman house. Kaien was preparing their dinner while humming some stupid song. When he heard the front door was open and saw that person, he jumped excitedly trying to hug Zero. When Zero noticed Kaien approaching him in that way, he avoided and step aside immediately and that makes Kaien's head hit at the nearest wall.

"Waaaa… My son hates me! What I'm going to do?" Kaien was nagging about the way Zero had threated him. Zero and Yori looked towards each other and sighed at the same time.

"Ok, now my children, let's eat dinner. I makes something special. Come on!" Kaien squealed loudly while grabbed both of their hand and dragged them towards the table. Both of them sighed for the second time at Kaien's behavior. They eat quietly.

"Wow… For the first time, we can eat your food safely. I hate to admit that it's taste quite good…" Zero continued sipping his soup while Yori nodded.

"How could you say that to your beloved father. I won't kill you with my food. I cooked this to shows my love to you…" Kaien pouted and started to cry with his famous crocodile tears.

"He's really weird. Now I know the reason why you always called him stupid…" Yori said annoyed with Kaien's behavior.

"I told you earlier…" Zero just shrugged. After they had finished their dinner, the three of them started to clean up. Zero excused himself to heading back to his room. After they make sure that Zero really heading back to his room, they started a conversation.

"So, you've decided to give him the pendant right now?" Yori asked the chairman. She sat on the chair while crossed her arms on the table.

"Yes. This is the right time for him to know the truth, Yori-chan." Kaien put down a mug of coffee in front of her while take a seat opposite her.

"Why you didn't give it to him before this? You know what she did to him after she changed. If you give it to him earlier, he wouldn't go through all of this pain and I hate it when I saw he's hurt…" Yori growled slightly. Kaien just sighed.

"I'm sorry but this is the best. Besides now he's strong enough in physically and mentally to endure what will happen next…" Kaien smiled slightly. Yori sighed again while she sipped her coffee.

"So when they'll come?" Yori asked and Kaien smiled brightly. His eyes shown happiness.

"Oh, they'll come here as soon as possible. Don't worry…" Kaien said happily.

"That's good… They will meet their own precious one. I can't wait…" Yori jumped slightly.

"You seem happy about the news…" Kaien smiled at her.

"Of course… I'm sorry to say this but I feel happy to see that Kuran sibling will suffer after this." Yori smirked evilly.

"You sounded so evil, Yori-chan…" Kaien shivered when he saw her smirked.

"Of course I am… I'll do anything to Zero-kun even I'll die for him because I owe him." Yori walked towards the window and looked at outside. She smiled brightly when she thought about they will come for Zero.

_Hurry up, guys… Soon, we will make our precious one feels happy._ Yori speak to herself.

After he had a nice bath, Zero getting dressed in his PJ. Then he lying back on his bed. He want to sleep right now besides he was already finished his homework and he's getting so exhausted this lately. He caress the pendant. He thought wondering back the moment he got this pendant from Kaien.

**Flashback.**

During his class, there is someone coming to see him and told him that the chairman want to meet in his office at that time. After excusing himself, he was heading to his office. His mind was wondering what the hell that the stupid man want from him. Didn't bother to knocked the door, he stepped inside the room.

"I give you a minute for the things that you're going to talk about… Now, spit it out…" Zero tched slightly.

"Oh, be patience, Zero-kun… The things that I want to talk about take a long time but don't worry, I've already make an excuse so you don't have to attend for the next class…" Kaien explained softly while Zero rolled his eyes. Truthfully, this guy really can do everything that he want since he's the chairman.

"Come on, have a seat Zero-kun…" Kaien patted beside him. Zero headed towards the couch and sit beside him.

"What is it?" Zero asked curiously. He feel slightly anxious when Kaien smiled too brightly.

"Don't worry, Zero-kun. I've something for you…" He pulled out a small violet box and then give it to Zero. Kaien asked him to open it and Zero obeyed. His eyes grew wide when he pulled out a beautiful pendant. That pendant had same colour with his eyes, a beautiful amethyst. Kaien smiled warmly when he looked at Zero.

"Is it for me? You give it to me?" Zero asked disbelieved.

"Yes and it's always for you. I give to you right now since you're the owner of this pendant." Kaien said while patted Zero silver hair.

"What? It's mine? How can it's be mine? I don't have any pendant in my whole life…" Zero asked again and smiled slightly when he caressed the pendant.

"It's really yours… You had a weird dream this lately isn't? About Shizuka?" Kaien asked softly. Zero rolled his eyes.

"How did you know?" Zero asked again.

"I just know beside this is the time for you to know the truth. What do you think about Shizuka in that dream? Did you still hate her?" Kaien asked softly.

"How? What truth? I don't know… She kept saying a sorry to me… I don't understand why she did that and I feel that I don't hate her at all. Its feel like she's trying to protect me by killed my parents. There is something that you're hiding from me, isn't? Tell me, Cross?" Zero asked. At that time, his tears starting to fall down through his beautiful amethyst eyes but he choked back his tears.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you about that. It's your job to find the truth by yourself. This pendant will show you the truth besides I'm not the right person to tell you about this." Kaien said sadly. He patted Zero's hair to calm him. Zero nodded.

"I need to find it by myself but how?" Zero asked. Never mind when Kaien hugged him.

"Trust your heart. Its will show you. Believe me…" Kaien said smoothly and Zero nodded again. After Zero was heading back to his room, Zero sighed softly.

**End of the Flashback.**

Zero sighed for umpteenth time. Zero rolled his body on the bed and ruffled his hair for a little bit.

"What are you going to show me? Will you tell me the truth?" Zero asked to no one while he touched his pendant smoothly. After a few minutes, Zero drifted to a deep of slumber while his beautiful amethyst pendant shone brightly.

_He's dreaming about this again but the difference is there is no Zero's little version. Beside it's seemed that he was been pulled into this dream. He heard the footsteps behind him and turned back quickly. There's Shizuka, caressing his cheeks tenderly while saying soft 'I'm sorry'._

"_Why are you apologizing to me Shizuka?" Zero asked. When she heard that, she cried hardly._

"_I'm sorry for what I did to your family, to you but I have too. It's for your own good. I need to seal the real of you. Both of your parents, me and the one who loves you have to do this in order to protect you for the future… I'm sorry..." Shizuka continued to cry on his shoulder. Zero patted her slightly. He still confused._

"_Protect me from what? Tell me, please… I'm begging you…" Zero pleaded but Shizuka shook her head and smiled sadly._

"_I couldn't tell you. You'll know the reason why I'm doing this and the reason why we need to protect you when the times is come. You'll know everything at that time and you have someone that loves you, need you and care for you. Trust me, Zero… You'll find a great of happiness in the future." Shizuka caress his cheek for the last time before she bite him softly. Before he blacked out, he heard Shizuka say something._

_I love you, my dearest._

_Then, Zero's amethyst eyes snapped up. Then he blinked confusedly, he was at the different place. He take a look about his surrounding and he realized that he was in the beautiful garden. There's a lot of flower here and what caught his attention was when he saw a beautiful lilac flowers. He didn't know since when he like flowers especially lilacs. Then, without warning he was slumped backward that makes him lying back on the ground when someone pushed him down._

"_We found you!" Two figures was kissing him at both of his cheeks. He couldn't see their face but he know one of them had a straight brown haired like Zero except his hair colour while the other one had a little bit curly silver haired also same as Zero but the difference is the hair a little bit longer and curly. He knew both of those kids say something but he couldn't hear._

_However, he seems that he knew them and he swear that his mouth was moving calling their name._

_Then…_

Zero's eyes again opened widely. He looked around and sighed when he realized he was in his own room. When he trying to remember his dream, he couldn't help but feel his heart warmed suddenly. He smiled but soon the smiled was drop when he looked at his clock.

"Shit! I'm getting late!" Zero turned his heels towards bathroom and getting dressed immediately. He ran downstairs and entered to the kitchen. He grabbed his breakfast and shoved it inside of his mouth. He scowling at the chairman with mouthful.

"Oww, but Zero-kun at that time it's seemed that you're in deep sleep. You looks so cute when you sleep so that's why I didn't dare to wake you up…" Kaien squealed excitedly.

"Shut Up! I'm going now!" Zero shouted, he headed to the door and slammed it hard. He was running as fast as he could to his class. When he arrived, he gave an excuse to the teacher and sat at his own place.

Yori glancing towards him and he smiled slightly to tell her that he was fine. Yori nodded. After the class was over, Yori approaching him.

"You're late for today…" Yori grinned a little bit. Zero glared at her.

"Shut Up! I have a good sleep yesterday. So, it can't help if I was overslept, silly…" Zero scowled slightly and began to packing his stuff.

"A good sleep or a good dream, Zero-kun… Before I forget, the chairman want to see you as soon as the class was over. So, it's better if you go now…" Yori said while heading to the door.

"What he want right now? That stupid chairman. I'm going to kill him someday…" Zero growled while Yori just shrugged. Both of them bid a goodbye at heading to their own destination.

Zero keep thinking about his dream yesterday and he feel anxious suddenly. After he arrived at the chairman office as usual he didn't bother to knock the door. When he opened the door, he saw two figures and then he was slump down to the ground.

"What the…? Keita? Daisuke?" Zero asked disbelieved. He didn't know the person that was running towards him and pushed him down but he feel he knew them. He didn't know who are there but why he called their name. Suddenly, he feel his heart warmly when the two kids hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"We miss you, Mommy…" Both of them said at the same time and smiled warmly…

"Eh? Mommy?"

_**TBC…**_

_**I'm finished it already… I want to dedicate this chapter to all the readers. I hope you like it. If there's a grammar mistake, please inform me. Also if you're like my story or not please let me know. Thank you for supporting me…**_

_**Have a nice day…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: We would not let you hurt him. Because of you, he is hurt and we swear that we will kill you although he loves you. Kaname/Zero/OC. Yaoi and Mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the Vampire Knight's character. It is all belong to Matsuri Hino however, I have my rights towards my own OC. **

**A/N: First of all, I want to say really sorry to all the readers because I was very late for updating this chapter. I have some urgent stuff that need to be solve as fast as I could in addition, it seems like I don't have some mood to do this chapter lately. However, when I looked at the reviews of this story, many of you want to read the next chapter so badly so I will feel guilty if I just ignore your wish, right? So, here it is. The 3****rd**** chapter just for you. Again, I felt really guilty and sorry for the super late update. Please forgive me?**

**I was trying to answer some of your reviews for the last chapter here. I hope it will make you feel satisfy a bit?**

**ben4kevin****, ****REINA KERTA****, ****sasunaru22fy****: **Thank you for waiting and liked this story. Here's the chapter 3. Hope you like it.

**xXAmari-ChanxX****: **Thank you for loved this story and yes there's some competitor for Kaname so he can't win Zero's heart easily. Here's chapter 3 and thanks for waiting.

**iBunnyxD:**Oh, yes… Zero is a mommy in this story! Thank you for being curious and you'll know who their daddy is later but not right now, so you have to be a little bit patience nee…Here's the chapter 3. Thank you for waiting and hope you like it.

**Treasons****: **Yup, Zero has two cute and handsome kids. About their father, you will know it later nee… I hope you can wait for it and also about Yuuki please don't worry about her… I have something 'special' thing just for her… Here's chapter 3 and hope you'll like it…

**irmina****, ****mpiedz,****WinterValentine****: **Thank you for waiting and here's chapter 3.

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai****: **Yup, Zero is a mommy. Oh, I know that many people will hate Yuuki in this story but don't worry and I agree with you that Yori really such a good friend for Zero.

**kawaiizerochan12****: **Thank you for loving my ideas and here's chapter 3. Hope you'll like it and thanks again for keep waiting.

**Angelling:**Thank you for loving this story. I really happy about that when you enjoyed read this. About the cliffhanger, Zero is a mommy in this story and about their daddy, you'll know later. I'm promise. Then, about the 4 figures that watched Zero and Yori were Zero's kids and the other persons that I've mentioned in this chapter. Here's chapter 3 and thanks for keep waiting. Hope you like it nee…

**Amaya Ishimoto****: **Thank you and yes Kurans will suffer after this for hurting our Zero-chan nee… Here's chapter 3. Thanks for waiting and hope you like it.

**Oh, before I forget I want to tell you that I have changed my mind and I'm going to put Ichiru in this story. On the second thought, I think this story will not fully complete without Ichiru nee… For those who liked Ichiru, congratulations! Sorry for the grammatical error in this chapter. English is not my first language and please have a mercy on it…**

"_We miss you, Mommy…" Both of them said at the same time and smiled warmly…_

"_Eh? Mommy?"_ Zero asked while blushing slightly. He didn't know who these kids are but his heart told him that he knew them for a long time. His sight fell down again towards the kids that called him mommy when both of them shifted slightly on his lap.

"Mommy? Are you ok?" Keita, the eldest kid with silver haired and have beautiful amethyst eyes. He's really looks same as Zero except his hair a little bit longer and curly. He's also having a matured face.

"Nee… Nee… Kei Nii-chan, if mommy is worry, we should kiss him, don't we? Like we've did for a long time ago…" Daisuke, the youngest kid. Anyone will tell that Daisuke is a mirror image of Zero too but Daisuke had a short, straight dark brown haired. Compared to his brother Daisuke is cuter than Keita but Keita is more handsome.

"Kei-chan, Dai-chan don't push your mommy to much. Remember what she told you. Your mommy didn't know the truth yet. So, please be patience…" That person approached towards the three of them and smiled warmly. The person was beautiful with long silky black haired that tied in high ponytail. Her eyes shone brightly with sapphire blue in colour.

"Who are you guys, am I know all of you?" Zero asked bluntly but suddenly he felt guilty when he saw Keita and Daisuke, his so-called sons sighed in sadness.

"We're happy to found you. Mommy although you didn't remember about us at all." Daisuke's tears suddenly falling down from his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Yea, we are really happy. Mommy, you're our precious one. We're going to protect you no matter what'll come next. We promise!" Keita hated to cry but he can't hold it anymore. Therefore, he sobbed softly while fisting Zero's collar. Both of them shocked immediately when their mommy hugged them back and kissed their forehead.

"I might not remember you yet but my heart told me that I'm always loves both of you in my whole life. So, if you loves me too, help me to remember and find the truth, ok?" Zero smiled brightly. He knew it from the bottom of his heart Keita and Daisuke was his sons and he loved it. Now he had someone to love too. When both of them heard that from their mommy, they nodded and each of them kiss Zero on his lip.

"We loves you, Mommy!" Both of them said at the same time. They rubbed their own cheek against Zero and wrapped their hands around his neck. Zero smiled at his son. While adjusting his sons' position tenderly so they could sit on his lap in more comfortable, he looked towards the other person.

"Mind to introduce yourself?" Zero asked softly while patted both of his sons.

"I'm sorry for the late introduction. My name is Sakura Mizushima and that man is Shirou Wakaba. We both know you since you're kids and we're coming from the past as soon as we heard the real of you had been seal. However the kids coming from the future. " Sakura bowed towards Zero same as Shirou. Zero shocked when he heard the name of that man.

"I think I've heard your name before this but I can't remember and what do you mean the real of me had been sealed? Please tell me who am I actually…" Zero asked confusedly. He looks towards both of them pleading to tell him the truth.

"We're sorry, Zero-chan. We can't tell you directly and that's the deal but the rest of it we'll help you…" Shirou, a man with light brown haired man and emerald eyes smiled sadness towards Zero but his eyes shone happiness after all of them had found him. Before Zero could say something, all of them was stunned after heard the door was slam shut by no other than Yori. Yori take her deep breath and approached them .Then, suddenly Shirou threw his body towards her.

"Oh my cute little sister… I have missed you so much… Give your big brother some big hug and kisses!" Shirou squealed loudly but then he had been slump down by no other than Yori.

"Get off me, you idiot… Yea! Yea! I miss you too and don't get any closer. I'll kick your ass out of here! Jeez, why I had you as my big brother… Fate cruel to me…" Yori growled slightly while getting away from Shirou and heading towards the kids.

"Auntie Yori!" Both of Keita and Daisuke jumped from their mommy's lap. They are running towards Yori and hugged her.

"Hello, kids! I miss you so much!" Yori hugged them back while kissed their forehead.

"Why you're such a meanie?" Shirou pouted as a child and Zero rolled his beautiful eyes, didn't believed that Shirou is a big brother of Yori.

"That's why I think that your face seem familiar. No wonder you're her big brother. You really look like Yori so much except the colour of your eyes." Zero said disbelieved and smiled towards Shirou while helping him to stand up.

"Yea, both of us really look exactly the same." Shirou chuckled slightly.

"Yup, but Shirou is an idiot." Sakura smirked slightly when Shirou threw his glare towards her. Zero smiled brightly when he saw this kind of situation. He felt that his families are back together with him. When they talked to each other happily, suddenly the chairman, Kaien Cross entered the office.

"Oh my cute little families are here. Kei-chan… Dai-chan… Come hug your grandpa…"Before Kaien could approach towards the kids, Zero come behind him and smacked his head.

"Don't you dare to touch my sons with that way, you idiot!"Zero smirked when Kaien flinched slightly.

"Don't be like that, Zero-chan. I just want to greet my grandsons…" Kaien pouted. He already kissed Keita and Daisuke before Zero came to his office.

"The way you greet the other people is such a weird." Zero rolled his eyes while patted his sons.

"Serves you right, chairman…" All of them including Keita and Daisuke said at the same time towards Kaien.

"Oh, not you too, Kei-chan…Dai-chan… By the way, Zero, I need to talk to you as regard towards something about yourself. I need you to come with me too, Sakura-san." Kaien talked seriously. Sakura nodded. Zero turned back to see his sons while caressed their cheeks softly.

"Now, boys, mommy has something to discuss with the chairman. So, why don't you go with Aunt Yori and Uncle Shirou to take a tour around the school?" Zero asked softly while smiled towards them.

"Ok… We loved too… But mommy if someone tries to attack us, can we use everything including our power to defend ourselves?" Keita asked to his mommy while he leaned towards his touch.

"Of course you can. I don't want you to get hurt. Do what you want to do to defend yourself but don't make to much trouble." Zero hugged them and he turned his way towards Yori and Shirou.

"Please take care of my sons, Yori… Shirou… And Yori, I know that you need to do your job as a prefect right now since the class exchange going to start in a few more minutes but keep them away from that bloodsuckers especially them." Zero asked. Yori and Shirou nodded at the same time.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them … We promise!" Yori and Shirou smile.

"Have some fun and be careful, Kei-chan… Dai-chan…"Zero kissed both of their foreheads while Keita and Daisuke kissed their mommy's lips. Zero blushed slightly.

"We will… See you again, mommy, Auntie Sakura and grandpa!" Both of them waved their hands and heading out of the office.

"So, Auntie Yori, Uncle Shirou is it true that mommy will remember about us?" Daisuke asked while playing with his hair.

"He will, Dai-chan… He will… All of you just need is putting the faith on your mommy, okay…?" Shirou smiled while Yori nodded.

"Yea, mommy going to remember us and we will be there for him ok…" Keita smiled and at the same time, he patted his little brother. Daisuke nodded happily and hugged his big brother.

The foursome was heading to the front gate. Before that, Yori take the kids and her brother on a tour around the school. Keita and Daisuke jumped happily during the tour. Yori and Shirou smiled widely when saw their behavior. At the same time, Zero and Sakura together with the chairman begin to start their conversation.

"Now, Zero-chan, I need you to calm down when both of us tell you about everything that we could, okay?" Kaien spoke seriously. He handed two cup of coffee towards Zero and Sakura.

"I wouldn't make any promise about that but I will stay calm as I could. Now, tell me about the whole thing." Zero said quietly. He cannot help but he feels so nervous at that time.

"We are not going to tell you the whole thing Zero-chan. We will tell you the basic facts that you need to know. As chairman said, the rest of the story you need to find it by yourself nee…So, chairman can we start now?" Sakura smiled brightly. Her sapphire blue eyes shone brightly.

"Alright, Zero. I've noticed that you are already dreamed about something weird isn't it? I mean about Shizuka… She said sorry to you isn't it when the day that she killed your family?" Kaien said slowly to make sure Zero will get the point about the thing that they are going to talk.

"Yes… When I started to have that dream, I felt so confused. I want to know the reason why she said that to me… I also dreamed about Keita and Daisuke but I can't see them clearly in the dream… What was that mean? Tell me Cross, Sakura…" Zero bitted his lower lip. He wants to hear the answer about the weird thing that happened around him this lately.

"We will tell you Zero-chan but before that I want to ask you one question. After you have dreaming about Shizuka, what do you feel after that besides confusion? So you loath her for what she did to you and your family?" Sakura asked softly. She smiled a bit while patted his hair.

"_I'm sorry for what I did to your family, to you but I have too. It's for your own good. I need to seal the real of you. I, both of your parent, and the one who loves you have to do this in order to protect you for the future… I'm sorry..."_

Suddenly, he recalled back what Shizuka had told him in his dream. Zero thinks for a while and turned his head to look of both chairman and Sakura.

"I think I don't hate her for what she did. In fact, my heart keeps telling me that there is the reason for what she did towards my family. I feel like… I don't know how to say this but it's some sort of good feeling, I guess…" Zero sighed while the chairman and Sakura smiled brightly for what they heard from Zero.

"That's good Zero-chan. Look… Actually, your dream shows the truth. The truth is Shizuka didn't kill your family as you thought. Sakura and the other who knows the truth including Yagari and me have to keep it as a secret. Keep it from the association and the council about the real of you and the real event that happened at that night in order to protect you…" Kaien sighed and afraid that Zero might not believed the things that he said but its look like Zero accepted it very well.

"What do you mean the real of me? I'm just Zero Kiryu, a human that turned to a low rank of vampire. A level D and soon will fall into the madness. I'm an ex-hunter and an ex-human. What was the truth that you need to hide it from the association and the council? What happened actually?" Zero growled a little bit when he heard from Kaien.

" We wouldn't tell you who exactly you are. When the time is come, you will know the truth Zero-chan. Trust me, Cross and the others. We just want to tell you that you are not the person as you think. You are more than a level D, a vampire even a hunter. What you have to do is just wait until the truth reveal by itself when the time is come ok?" Sakura smiled brightly and caressed Zero's chubby cheeks . Zero looked confused a little bit but smiled. Then, he frowned.

"Zero, what's wrong? Is there something that bothers you?" Sakura asked softly. Zero nodded.

"Erm, I just want to know that. Is it true that Keita and Daisuke were my sons? I mean when I was getting married and I am as a mommy. This make me confuse. I'm sorry…" Zero blushed when he asking the question. Kaien and Sakura laughed at his behavior.

"There is no need to apologize Zero-chan and you don't need any doubt about your sons. Let me ask you, what do you feel when Kei-chan and Dai-chan hugged and kissed you?" Sakura said softly while patted his head. Zero smiled brightly towards chairman and Sakura. Then, Zero nodded.

"I knew it. I'm just afraid that this can't be truth that I have sons in my whole life. My heart feels warm when both of them around me. I can't live if this is just a joke but I'm glad that I have someone to love and hold on. Thank you…" Zero smiled sincerely and Kaien squealed like a high school girl. Kaien tried to hug him but Zero dodge Kaien's attack easily.

"Don't ever think to do that again towards me and my sons, you perverted chairman!" Zero shouted and glared towards the chairman. Sakura just laughed.

"WAAAA! Zerorin being a meanie to his own father!" Kaien was doing his famous crocodile tears and trying to get Zero's attention.

"You're not my father, Cross…" Zero glared at Kaien and he flinched slightly.

"Oh, Zero-chan there is one more thing. You have husband in your life considering you're a mommy to Kei-chan and Dai-chan nee…" Sakura jumped excitedly.

"What?" Zero shouted and Sakura just smiled.

"Don't worry, Zerorin… The time will reveal the truth and now you need to do your job as prefect… Shoo… Shoo…" Kaien pushed Zero towards the door. Zero sighed defeated and start to heading to the front gate to meet with his sons, Yori, Shirou and his soon-to-be-problem. Sakura followed him from behind at the same time both of them chatting in simple conversation.

Meanwhile at the Moon Dorm, Kaname Kuran sat on the leather chair. His arm was resting at the arm of the leather chair. He had received a letter from the chairman that there were new students that will transfer to the Night class. However, what bothers him was Zero Kiryu would be transfer into the night class too.

'What happen actually…' Kaname said to himself. He admitted when a few days ago, there was something wrong happened around Kiryu but he doesn't know about what it is. Suddenly, he feel a headache when he starting to think about Kiryu.

'What you have done to me, Kiryu…" He was lost in thought for a while when suddenly he heard someone knocked his mahogany door.

"Kaname, it's time for the class…" Takuma said on the other side of the door. Kaname stand up and begin to heading the downstairs to meet the other member of the Night class. He decided that he will tell the news about the new students and Zero Kiryu would be transfer into the Moon Dorm and soon will become a member of the Night class after today classes.

"Kaname nii-sama! Let's go together nee!" Yuuki wrapped her own arms with Kaname's right arm. She smirked slightly towards the rest of the people. Kaname grunted slightly but he just let it go. All of them heading towards the front gate.

On the other side, the Day class girls were gathering wildly in front of the gate to meet with their favorite Night class member. Yori and Shirou with Keita and Daisuke had just arrived at the front gate.

"Uhh, they are really such a troublesome. You big brother, you are going to help me with those troublemakers during the class exchange. At the same time, I need Zero right now…" Yori sighed defeated while start walking towards the crowd of the Day class member.

"I will help you with my pleasure, my little sister…" Shirou smiled like an idiot and then Yori smacked his head not too hard.

"Nee, Auntie Yori… What's going on here? Why there were too much people in front of that gate?" Daisuke asked innocently while pointing his index finger towards the direction that he had just mentioned. Keita just nodded. He was thinking the same thing like Daisuke.

"Erm, how I'm going to say this… Nee, Dai-chan all of the girls is waiting to see their favorite Night class member. So, you can say that all of them, the Day class students who wear the uniform like me was a fan girl towards the Night class student…" Yori explained the details towards the kids.

"The Night Class? Those bloodsuckers? Why does the human love them? I hate all of them because of what they did to mommy especially that Kuran…" Keita growled slightly while fisted his palm. Daisuke came towards his big brother and hugged him. Daisuke knows that his brother always hate the person that makes their mommy suffered in whole life but Keita need to calm down.

"Kei nii-chan, remember our mommy said. He didn't want both of us to make some sort of trouble around here. In fact, this is our first day to meet them closely right? Please, Kei nii-chan… Calm down…" Daisuke gripped Keita's hand tightly and Keita smiled, realized about his mistake. Then Keita kiss Daisuke forehead. His little brother giggled slightly.

"Come on, kids… We have to get going…" Yori said softly while she picked up Daisuke.

"Right… We have a lot of things to do…" Shirou smiled while holding Keita.

"OK!" Keita and Daisuke said in unison and smiled.

"Now, I want both of you stay here and just watch ok? We don't want to make your mommy worry, aren't we?" Yori said while putting Daisuke to the ground and it goes same with Shirou. The kids just watched Yori and Shirou heading towards the front gate.

"Now all of you behave yourself or you will not going to see your favorite member…"Yori shouted while pushed the girls behind the line.

"There is no need to be harsh, Yori-chan… My lady, please step backwards. We don't want you to get hurt, don't we…" Shirou came behind Yori and smiled brightly towards the Day Class students. Some of the Day Class students blushed at Shirou's remarks. Yori just smacked her own head.

"Don't flirting you bastard! Just do your job… On the second thought, why I brought you here…" Yori sighed. She wants to kill someone right now.

"Yori-chan, who is that?" Some of the girls keep asking that question to Yori.

"Oh, that idiot… He is my stupid big brother…" Yori sighed for umpteenth time.

"Oh he's handsome and nice too… Erm, Yori-chan where's Zero? All of us really worried about him… Is he okay? He didn't hurt, isn't he?" One of the girls asked while the other nodded.

"He's not handsome and he's such a freak! About zero, he's just fine. Thanks for worrying about him. It's really nice to hear that…" Yori smiled brightly. She really appreciated when her classmates felt worried about Zero. The other also smiled.

"You're such a meanie, Yori-chan. You should be proud that someone praised your big brother…" Shirou smiled sheepishly but faded immediately when Yori smacked his head.

"Shut up and just do your job, you idiot!" Yori yelled at him. However, the front gate opened at that time while revealed the Night Class students. Then, there are just shouting and squealing from the Day Class student that can hear at there.

"KYAA! KYAA!"

"IDOL SEMPAI!"

"WILD SEMPAI!"

"KANAME SEMPAI!"

There it goes again… Yori sighed again…

"How are you girls? I hope you miss me…" Aido greeted them happily while the other pays no attention at all towards the crowded.

Kaname and Yuuki were walking in front of the others. Yuuki walked with arrogantly while brushed his hair slightly. However, Kaname and Yuuki were stop walking and the other of the Night Class and Day Class including Yori and Shirou stunned at their place when they saw two kids approached towards the Kuran siblings.

"So, mind to tell us are you the Kuran siblings?" Keita said nonchalantly towards the siblings. Daisuke just played with his hair. The entire students that witnessed the situation stunned for a while. When they saw the two kids, they can't help but feels that the kids seem familiar to someone but they didn't know who it is.

"You! Can you step aside… I want to talk with this man…" Keita pointed his finger towards Yuuki at the same time he glared towards Kaname. Kaname think that the glare seems familiar to him but he just put aside his thought.

"What did you just said… I'm a princess, Yuuki Kuran… How dare you speak like that to me… What do you want to talk with Kaname nii-sama?" Yuuki grunted slightly.

"What I want to talk to him is none of your business… Just get out from my sight…" Keita glared to Yuuki. All of them stunned about what the kid did in front of the pureblood.

"You…" Yuuki couldn't finish her words. Suddenly, she being pulled backward and slumped down to the the ground by the younger kid.

"Nee, one-chan… Don't be like that… It's making you look uglier than usual…" Daisuke said bluntly. The Night Class students gasped at the remarks. Daisuke smirked innocently when he saw Yuuki flinched.

"Who are you? Am I should know about both of you? What the things are you going to talk with me? I hope it is worth to hear seems I don't have much time for both of you…" Kaname said without emotions.

"So, it is true that you really such a bastard that used the other people for yourself… Impressive… Impressive…" Keita smirked.

"Excuse me… I think you don't have any right to judge me, kids since you don't know who I am actually…" Kaname gritted his teeth. He doesn't like the way this kids acting towards him. Keita giggled cutely.

"Oh, you're wrong… So wrong… We know who you are since we were born… We know exactly the real of you since you are the one who break and hurt our precious one…" Keita smirked widely. He loved it when he saw Kaname Kuran seem confused for what he just said.

"Your precious one?" Kaname asked.

"Our mommy exactly… You hurt him…" Keita said.

"I don't know who you are talking about…" Kaname decided want to stop the conversation but what he heard after that really makes him shocked.

"Let me give you some clue about our precious one and mommy. Who is the one that become that girl's shield during the war?" Keita asked while pointed towards Yuuki. Every one gasped when they heard what the kids saying.

"Your precious one and your mommy are… Zero Kiryu?"

_**TBC…**_

_**I have finished the 3**__**rd**__** chapter! Again, I want to say sorry for the super late update… Therefore, to all readers this is just for you… With my love and passion, I hope you enjoy when reading this chapter… Oh, before I forget review this chapter… Pretty please?… T_T… **_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: We would not let you hurt him. Because of you, he is hurt and we swear that we will kill you although he loves you. Kaname/Zero/OC. Yaoi and Mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the Vampire Knight's character. It is all belong to Matsuri Hino however, I have my rights towards my own OC. **

**A/N: Guys, I'm late for the second time so I'm sorry nee… Here in chapter 4, I was trying my best to make it better. So I hope you'll enjoy. Please have a mercy about my grammatical error.**

**Here's your answer and reply for your reviews.**

**ben4kevin**, **REINA KERTA**, **Koliz,** **KiryuSama16**, **WinterValentine,** **Uber Seme Chan**, **bloody child**, **XxXJezebelXxX** : Thank you very much and here's chapter 4.

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**: Thank you and I agree with you about Kaname. When he feels curious, he'll break loose… Oh, about Kei-chan, he's really liked Zero much… After all, he's Zero's son.

**Treasons**: Thank you for waiting the last chapter and loved Kei-chan, Dai-chan. I'm glad that you're happy. I hope you will feel the same about the latest update nee…Thank you for loving my fics… Here's chapter 4.

**irmina**: Thank you and about the real Zero, he is more than you think nee… I'll leave it as a secret… About their daddy, maybe Kaname was their daddy, maybe not or maybe both… Who knows… About that, I'll leave it on my imagination to decide which one nee…

**Amaya Ishimoto**: Thank you… The person that Kaname saw at that time was not a man in fact, it was a girl. I think you'll have a clue who is she when you read this chapter… But I'll reveal some secret, there's another OC that will make Kaname down into deep of trouble… Trust me… So, here's chapter 4… Hope you like it.

**Angelling:** Thank you… And about Yuuki, it's not the time to kill her yet… I want to spare her for Sakura-san. She want to give Yuuki some sweet torture. It does seem that Yuuki will suffer after this and here's chapter 4. Hope you'll enjoy.

**blackroseBleeding13**: Thank you for waiting. You'll know who their daddy later on… You need to be patience nee… The chapter 4 already here… Hope you like it.

**Everyone, enjoy your reading on this chapter…**

"_Your precious one and your mommy are… Zero Kiryu?"_

Kaname asked. When they saw Keita smirked, their jaws seem hanging down.

All of them except for Shirou and Yori were speechless. It seems like all of them were falling into a deep of silence. They never expected that Zero have kids and Zero as mommy? Kaname Kuran was silent same as the other people. His thought was wondering about this unexpected event then he stopped when he heard a kid in front of him begin to speak.

"You're correct… Should I give you some applause? On the second thought, I think you don't deserve it…" Keita smirked. He walked around Kaname while patted his own chin. Then he stopped.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce who we are, Dai-chan… "Keita said then he stepped in the middle of the crowded people and bowed.

"Minna-san! My name is Keita Kiryu and this is my cute little brother, Daisuke Kiryu… Nice to meet with all of you!" Keita shouted while patted his own head. Many girls including of the Night Class was madly blushed at his cuteness.

"Erm, Hello? My name is Daisuke Kiryu… Erm, I don't know how to introduce myself properly seems I haven't meet a lot of people like this but nice to meet you too?" Daisuke said and immediately was hiding himself behind his big brother and he was blushing.

Then,

"KYAA! KYAA!"

"Oh My GOD! They are so CUTEEE! Zerorin's sons really are cute!I want them!"

"SWEET!"

Now, all of the girl student from Day Class and Night Class were squealed and screaming loudly. Some of the boys also blushed slightly at the kids.

"I never thought that Kiryu will have the kids…" Takuma said while blushed slightly. Kain, Shiki and Rima nodded. Agree what Takuma had said.

"And also I never thought he will have really cute and handsome sons…"Aidou continued. He really shocked when he know that both of that kids was Zero's sons after all.

"I don't seem surprise about their features. Just look at Kiryu. He's really indeed handsome. Nope, I think the word of beautiful really fits on him…" Ruka said while crossed both of her hand against her chest. Every one looked at her as if she was a crazy woman.

"What? Am I wrong? I said the truth. You didn't notice about the fact?" Ruka rolled her eyes while looked at her friends.

"No, what did you just said right now was right. It's just seems a little bit weird when you praise Kiryu…" Takuma said while laughed a little bit.

"Whatever…" Ruka said while turned back her sight towards the kids and Kaname. She was indeed feels worry about Kaname.

Kaname grunted slightly. He really didn't like the way that Keita kid talked to him.

"Look, now all of my friends and I need to be hurry. We have a class right now. So, I need you to step aside…" Kaname said slightly annoyed when Keita seems ignored him.

"Please… I want you to say please to me if you want me to step aside, the King of Vampires…" Keita mocked while still stood in front of Kaname.

Everyone especially the Night Class student gasped. They didn't know that the kid will acting like this towards their King, a pureblood. Takuma feels worried. He wants to run towards the boy and save him from Kaname's madness.

"You want me to say please? Who do you think I am? Don't show any disrespectful towards me or else. You're really same as Kiryu. Always rude…" Kaname barred his fangs.

"Who you are? You're a pureblood. I know that and I'm always knows about how you threated our mommy. I wouldn't show any kindness or respect towards you because that is the way you threated towards our mommy. So, it's call as a payback?" Keita growled this time. He clenched his own palm to calm down so he wouldn't punch the man who stood in front of him. For his mommy's sake, he promised that he wouldn't make any big trouble.

"How dare you talk like that to Kaname Nii-sama… You're the sons of that filthy E… Who was your mother? She didn't teach how to act in front of the pureblood? Oh, I think maybe she was ashamed that she had a sex with that filthy level E?" Yuuki smirked as if she was a highly and mighty one. However, her smirked was drooped when Keita looked at her nonchalantly as if she was dirt.

"Are you stupid? Where did you put your own brain? On your knees? I already said that our precious one and our mommy is Zero Kiryu, you idiot pureblood… I think you're the one who filthy here…" Keita said monotonous.

Everyone giggled at her remarks. That kid really surprised all of them especially Kaname. Yori and Shirou can't help but they also giggled.

"You son of bitch! Don't you dare talk to me like that… I'm a princess! If you said that level E was your mommy so he is a bitch. It's sick… Your mommy was get hit by the same gender…" Yuuki mocked loudly and happy when she saw Keita getting furious. Before Keita say something, Daisuke was stepping forward in front of his brother. Yuuki getting goose bumps and the other students including Yori, Shirou and Kaname gasped when Daisuke stood in front of Yuuki and smiled creepily.

"Nee, nee. You shouldn't yell like that. It's really makes you uglier nee… Our mommy isn't like that… He already married to the person that you-don't-have-to-know. Ahh, about bitch… " Daisuke stopped for a while. He walked around Yuuki and sniffled.

"What are you doing?"Yuuki yelled loudly and trying to pushed Daisuke but failed.

"Nee, you smelled stinky… It's smell like semen and sticky things… Woopsie, are you just having sex with someone this morning. Just want to tell you my nose is so sensitive…If you want to hide it from it, you should scrub hardly your whole body especially at the lower part and…" Daisuke couldn't finish his word when Keita immediately clamped his mouth shut with a hand and at the same time Yori shouted towards them.

"Dai-chan! Where did you learn that kind of language?" Yori said angrily.

"Ehh, I learned it from Uncle Shirou during my daily lesson…" Daisuke tilted his head cutely. Keita smacked his own head slightly and murmured some 'idiot uncle'.

All of them turned their sight towards Shirou. Shirou was sweating as if he was running a marathon. Oh, he was so dead after this, Shirou thought.

"Nee, big brother. I think I'm heard that you're teaching such improper words to Dai-chan, isn't…" Yori stepping slowly towards Shirou.

"Am I?" Shirou stepped backward and laughed nervously.

"You shouldn't do that, you super stupid big brother! Die! Die! DIE!" Yori smacked hardly at Shirou's head and kicked him. Everyone stunned at their own place when they were witnessed the-soon-become-crime-scene situation. At the same time, Shirou was unconscious and half-dead with blood dripping from his nose.

"You shouldn't say that, Dai-chan…" Keita sighed while patted his head.

"Ara? Am I doing something wrong? Mommy once told us that we shouldn't lie so I said the truth…" Daisuke pouted slightly and then he stepped towards Kaname.

"Nee, Mr. Vampire… I want to say something to you, can I?" Daisuke tiptoe a little bit while smiled widely. Kaname didn't say anything and Daisuke took it as yes.

"Uncle Shirou told me that most of the pureblood will marry with their own sibling, right? So, she is your sister and you will marry her, right? However, she is indeed cheat on you by having sex with someone else. Many people. She was doing that kind of thing behind your back. She was cheating on you~" Daisuke said in playful voice on the last statement. All of them were stunned after they heard what Daisuke had said. Keita, Yori and Shirou were smirked.

"I'm not! Don't trust him, Kaname Nii-sama… He's lying…" Yuuki said nervously while wrapped her arms with Kaname's left arm.

"You're lying~… She is totally a bitch… Nee, Yuuki Kuran… You're really like a mouse… Trembling once it's getting caught nee…" Daisuke smirked evilly.

"Shut up! I'll kill you! You son of bitch!" Yuuki yelled and launched herself towards Daisuke to attack him. Daisuke didn't noticed it while at the same time the others especially Keita ran towards Daisuke to save him but it was to late.

"DAISUKE!" Keita shouted. Suddenly…

BANG!

Time seems stop for a while. Everyone stunned including Kaname. Keita was running as fast as he could towards Daisuke and stopped for what he had seen at that time.

"Fuuh… I'm glad that I make it on time…" Takuma said and smiled towards Daisuke. Daisuke blinked. He didn't know that the person in front of him would save him.

"Thank you, Mr. Good Person!" Daisuke smiled and hugged the blonde-haired person. Takuma blushed slightly.

"Erm, you're welcome… Now, now… Your little brother already saved, Kei-chan…" Takuma beamed happily.

"Thank you…" Keita said and hugged him too. Then, Keita picked up his brother and hugged him tightly. Everyone sighed in relieved but shocked after that when they all heard Yuuki screamed loudly.

There was a blood dripping from her left shoulder. At the same time, all the Night Class students were in red eyes mode. Then…

"Don't you ever dare to touch my sons, bloodsucker!" Zero growled after he saw Yuuki was trying to hurt one of his sons. Sakura was followed behind him and she was gritted her own teeth.

Everyone gasped when saw Zero was coming and dare to shoot Yuuki. However, they seems careless about that because the most important thing right now was Daisuke's safety. Yuuki can't say anything because she was hurt like hell. Kaname was besides her. After all, when he heard the shooting, Kaname came quickly towards Yuuki.

"How dare you shoot at Yuuki, Kiryu?" Kaname was barred his fangs and trying to attack him but suddenly, Zero coming forward while pointed his Bloody Rose towards Kaname's chest.

"I don't care. If you hurt my sons, I'll fucking kill you, got it?" Zero said quietly because he didn't want both of his sons hear his swearing. Then, Zero pushed Kaname and went towards his sons. Zero patted Takuma's shoulder and smiled a little bit. Takuma's eyes went softened and smiled back to Zero.

"Thank you for saving my son, Takuma…" Zero said while picked up both of his sons and kissed their forehead. Keita and Daisuke leaned towards their mommy's touch and hugged his neck tightly. Everyone blushed included the night class students for what they saw. Some student were squealed about how cute Zero and his sons.

Before they are going back, Zero glanced backwards towards the Night Class students especially towards Kaname.

"Remember what I said. Touch them and you'll die…" Zero said while his eyes flashed. Zero turned back, heading to Chairman's house and unknown to Zero, Keita and Daisuke was smirking evilly towards Kaname. All of them noticed the kids' behavior.

Shiki was shocked when he saw the way Zero's eyes flashed. _It's it…_

All of them was silent until the black-haired girl spoke.

"My, my…You're really such a troublesome nee…" Sakura said while walked towards the night class then she walked towards Yuuki. Sakura was tilted Yuuki's chin a little bit and smile.

"Oh my, I never expect that this kind of girl would become the Princess of Vampires… So weak, arrogant, bitchy and stupid. You need to look on the mirror, my dear…" Sakura smirked. Yuuki trying to smacked her hand away but she couldn't make it.

"See… It's true when I say that you're really weak. You can't even smack my hand away. How poor…" Sakura mocked a little bit.

"Shut up! I can't because I was hurt by that level E…" Yuuki yelled but stopped immediately when Sakura was gripping her hair.

"Don't you ever call Zero-chan like that again. Even you're not hurt like this you can't beat me. You can't beat Yori too so you say that you can beat me?… Think twice, Yuuki san." Sakura mocked and her action was stop by none other than Kaname.

"I think you shouldn't do that. Yuuki was hurt by Kiryu…" Kaname said. He let go Sakura's hand at that time.

"It was her fault at first. Trying to hurt Daisuke, of course he will mad because he was their mommy, Kuran san…" Sakura pouted evilly while swinging her hair a little bit.

"I see, who are you actually? It's seems that you really cared towards Kiryu… Are you his lover?" Kaname asked. He was slightly annoyed.

"What makes you think in that way, Kuran san? If you said that I'm his lover just because I cared about him, you can say that to Yori too. She's same as me. Care about Zero and his sons…" Sakura mocked while glared at Kaname. All of the Night Class student especially Kaname's closed friend sighed in worried when the black-haired girl acting rude towards their King while Yuuki growled painfully.

"Well, it does seem that Kiryu was gathering a lot of friend right now, isn't… However, I hope all of you will not acting rude in front of me. You know who I am actually, isn't…" Kaname smirked.

"Well, we're not just a friend for him but we're more than that but not as his pawn, Kuran san… In fact, he's not like you, he threat us with love and care. He's a straight forward person and not like you, Mr. Stoic Mask." Sakura smiled widely while Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"We should be going right now. We have a class. Seiran, take Yuuki to the infirmary… And you Yuuki, I'm going to talk to you later regarding what that kid had just said. I want the best answer from you…" Kaname said while glared at her. Yuuki was flinched slightly and Kaname started to heading to the class building. Everyone were follow behind him but then stopped when Sakura talked again.

"Kuran san, May I have some words for you. You should be careful from now on. There's something will happen around you after this. It's about time for you to know the truth and I hope you'll not regret it. You're Takuma Ichijou, right? I want to say thank you for saving Dai-chan… We'll meet again…" Sakura said while walked away from the group.

When he heard what she said, Kaname was thinking deeply for the meaning of her words. However, he still didn't get any clue. While, at the same time Takuma was blushed slight when Sakura was smiling at him. Kaname decided to go to the class right now so he begin walking. The others was following behind him but Shiki still not moving from his spot.

"Shiki, what are you doing? Come on, we need to go now…" Rima said but still he wasn't moving.

"Shiki?" Kain patted his shoulder lightly and Shiki shocked a little bit.

"What's wrong with you?" Aidou asked.

"Nothing. There's nothing…" Shiki said nonchalantly. When all of them were far a little bit from him, Shiki looked back to the place where Zero have left.

'I swear at that time I saw Kiryu's eyes was flashed silver in colour..' Shiki said to himself in his mind then he shook his head and heading to the class with his friends.

Meanwhile, Zero and his sons were patrolling around the school.

"Zero, wait up!" Yori shouted from his back. Behind her, there's Shirou and Sakura.

"Nee, Auntie Yori, why are you running?" Daisuke asked her innocently. Then, Yori pinched Zero's right arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Zero growled a little bit.

"If I said wait for me, you have to wait dummy…" Yori pouted slightly.

"Why I need to wait for you? Nonsense, silly…You're late and Shirou, why your nose bleeding?" Zero said while rubbed his hair. Then, Shirou threw himself towards Zero and hugged him tightly. Zero was nearly choked.

"Waaaa! Zero-chan, Yori was being meanie towards me. She punched me at my face…" Shirou whined loudly but stopped immediately when Yori smacked his head.

"Zero! He's teaching your sons an improper lesson! He's indeed trying to dirty your sons mind!" Yori shouted and tried to kick Shirou but was stop by Sakura.

"Would you please stop? Both of you were acting like a child in front of Kei-chan and Dai-chan nee…" Sakura said while patted her own hair.

"Sakura-san, it's your fault for letting him teach Kei-chan and Dai-chan with that kind of lesson. " Yori gritted her teeth while trying to kick her brother.

"Ara… I don't know anything about that. I just thought that Shirou-san just teaching them their daily lesson. So, it's mean that he was teaching behind my back…" Sakura pursed her lips slightly.

"You should have check on him, Sakura-san! At least, once!" Yori shouted.

"Enough both of you… We have a lot works to do right now. We need to do some patrol around here…"

Zero sighed while crossed both of his arms against his chest.

"Ah, I'm almost forgotten! We don't need to do that job right now... Chairman gave us a day off since Sakura-san, Kei-chan, Dai-chan and this idiot just arrived…" Yori said.

"Really? That's good… Kei-chan, Dai-chan let's go…" Zero said while picking up both of his sons.

"Zero-chan, we need to go to the Chairman's house at first… He said that he have something for us.

"I hope he didn't act anything stupid in front of my sons or I'll kill him… Definitely…" Zero said. He was buried his nose in the hairs of his sons.

"Nee, mommy is it grandpa always annoying? Mommy seems hate him…" Keita said while nuzzled his face against Zero neck. He felt his mommy warmth at that time. So comforting…

"He's always annoying me and I don't hate him… How could I hate him since he was the one who took cared of me, Kei-chan although he have been stupid until now…" Zero said while smiled towards Keita.

"Mommy really kind! I love you!" Daisuke laughed. He kissed his mommy on his cheek. Zero smiled.

All of them were heading towards the chairman's house. After they had arrived in front of his house, the door being open suddenly before they knock against the door. They saw Kaien was barging towards Zero and his sons. At the same time, Zero couldn't dodge himself and let Kaien hugged him. However, Kaiens's hug slowly turns into tight grip and both of his sons begin to chock because they are out of breath. Zero pushed Kaien not too hard, so he can make his foster father let go of them.

"Let go of me, you maniac! Are you trying to kill us?" Zero growled while smacked Kaien's head with his own.

"Ouch! Of course, I'm not trying to kill you… It's just the way how I show my love for my cute son and little grandsons nee…" Kaien whined while rubbed his head on the part where Zero had smacked him.

"It's weird!" Both of Keita and Daisuke said in unison.

"Aww, its hurt grandpa, Kei-chan, Dai-chan…" Kaien put his hand on his chest. Pretending to be hurt. Keita and Daisuke giggled while the others shook their head.

"Come on, Cross! Let's go inside… We're hungry nee…" Sakura beamed excitedly while pushed Kaien towards inside his house. Zero and the others were following behind those two.

"She's always happy go lucky…" Shirou said while smiled a little bit.

"Well, that's Sakura we're talking about… She's always happy but it's better to not make a mess with her…" Yori said quietly so it's just between her and her brother.

"But I think there's someone who already make a mess with her…" Shirou smirked evilly.

"That bitch? Oh, yea… I can't wait for her torture… I bet Sakura-san already prepare the best torture ever just for that bitch…" Yori said innocently.

"I thought you said it earlier that there's no swearing and cursing, Yori-chan…" Shirou said.

"Of course I said it but at least I'm not swearing and cursing in front of that kids and teach them that kind of language. I'm not same with a certain person…" Yori glared towards her brother.

"Ouch, it's hurt my heart, little sister…" Shirou pouted.

All of them were heading in the kitchen to eat dinner. They will eat together as a big family again. Zero smiled while thinking about this.

"Both of you were talking about me, isn't?" Sakura said creepily when she suddenly appeared behind both of the sibling. Shirou and Yori jumped in a state of shock.

"Why are you suddenly appear behind the other peoples like that? You scare us…" Yori slightly shout. Sakura laughed.

"We're just talking about your coming torture that you're going to put towards someone-you-know-who…" Shirou shrugged slightly. When she heard at that, Sakura tilted her head slightly then she smiled evilly.

"Oh yes, I can't wait for that moment. I hope they will try to make a lot of mess towards me as soon as possible nee…" Sakura smiled widely and she turned her heals towards the kitchen.

"She's indeed scary…"Shirou trembled a little bit at that thought.

"Add this one too… Creepy and cruel… I got a goose bumps…" Yori gulped nervously.

"Everyone, it's time to eat dinner! Come on my child…" Kaien shouted from the kitchen. Zero was helping to serve the dinner with the help from his sons. The way his sons helped him was too cute. Keita took the plates from Zero while Daisuke took the glasses from Kaien. Both of them walked step by step slowly to place it on the table.

All of them were take a seat. Keita and Daisuke shouted that they want to sit on their mother lap. Zero let them jumped to his lap. Everyone was ready to eat.

"This is the second time your cooking was safe to eat, Cross…" Zero said while feeding Keita and Daisuke.

"Indeed…" Sakura, Shirou and Yori said at the same time.

"Don't say like that… My cooking is not to kill someone especially for my families…" Kaien faked his cries.

"Whatever… Let's eat… Kei-chan, Dai-chan say aaa…" Zero said.

"We want to feed you too…" Keita said while took the spoon from Zero.

"Mommy say aaa…" Daisuke said. Zero opened his mouth to let Keita and next Daisuke to feed him. The others were smile widely on that sight.

"So sweet…" Sakura whined.

"Oh, all of them were cute together…" Yori smiled.

"Cute little family…" Shirou said.

"That's my son and grandsons…" Kaien squealed.

All of them were eat peacefully and full of joy. After they finished, Zero was trying to clean the dishes but Sakura stopped him.

"Let me and the others do it. Kei-chan and Dai-chan was exhausted and same goes to you…" Sakura said while patted his shoulder.

"How about you and Shirou? Both of you just arrived here this morning… You should be feeling tired too…" Zero asked slightly worried.

"Don't worry about us, Zero-chan… Just get some rest… I bet that both of that kids want sometime to be with you… Alone…" Shirou smiled while starting to shoo Zero.

"Ok… Ok… Just don't get too hard by yourself ok…" Zero said and bid a good night to everyone before he's going back to his room. Zero went to his sons and picked them up.

"Zero, tomorrow morning I want to talk to you about something. I'll be waiting for you in my office…" Kaien said and Zero just nodded.

"Goodnight, grandpa, Auntie Sakura, Auntie Yori an Uncle Shirou…" Keita and Daisuke said in unison while yawned slightly.

"Have a good sleep, dear…" Sakura smiled.

Zero was heading to his room together with Keita and Daisuke. When they finally arrived, Zero immediately changed all of them in PJ since the luggage of his sons already in his room.

"Now, let's sleep…" Zero patted his bed slightly. Keita and Daisuke were gone up towards the bed. Both of them were at each side of Zero.

"Mommy, we want to show you something. We know that you're not going to remember this yet but this is something that you give it to us…" Keita said while glancing towards his little brother. Daisuke nodded for a few time.

"What is it?" Zero said softly while playing his sons' hair.

"Here…" Both of Keita and Daisuke took out something from their bag. Then, they opened their palm and two little fluffy things were flying around Zero's room, finally landed on Zero's palm.

"What this thing?" Zero said but then he screamed a little bit when those thing were biting his finger.

"Don't do that… Mommy doesn't remember you yet… Sorry mommy. They just a little bit angry because you don't remember about them…" Daisuke said while patted those head.

"Yea, they loved you soo much like us…" Keita smiled.

"Maybe but I'll remember all of you after this. So, don't get mad on me…" Zero said softly while caressed the fluffy animal with beautiful wings and long tails. That animals was leaned towards his touch and swinging their tails happily.

"There's happy! Nee mommy this one is mine, its name is Pyuu-chan…" Daisuke said while poked the browned-fluffy animal.

"And this one is mine… Names Kyuu-chan…" Keita said patted his pet, silvered-fluffy animal.

"You gave Pyuu-chan and Kyuu-chan and choose them according to our hairs colour…" Daisuke grinned playfully and Keita nodded.

"Oh, I see… I've noticed that. It's cute even their name was cute…" Zero smiled and at the same time poked Pyuu-chan and Kyuu-chan softly. Keita and Daisuke giggled.

"Now, let's get some sleep nee… You too, Kyuu-chan, Pyuu-chan…" Zero said while yawned slightly. Kyuu-chan and Pyuu-chan were landing above their masters head.

"Good night, mommy…" Both of them said at the same time. They kissed their mommy's lips after Zero kissed them on their forehead. Zero blushed slightly.

"Good night, my love…and you too, Kyuu-chan, Pyuu-chan… Sleep well…" Zero said then he switched off the light.

All of them were asleep or to be exactly Zero was falling deep into slumber. Keita and Daisuke opened their eyes slightly.

"Kyuu-chan, Pyuu-chan please take care of us while we were sleeping. Warn us if there's something happen nee…" Keita said. Kyuu-chan and Pyuu-chan were clapped their wings and swinging their tails as if to say yes.

"Nee, Kei Nii-chan… Mommy will remember about everything, isn't? About us?" Daisuke asked while looked at his mommy.

"Yes, and soon he'll be as the real Kiryu Zero, our true mommy and precious one…" Keita said while caressed his mommy cheek slightly. Daisuke smiled when he saw his mommy was leaned toward Keita's touch.

After a few minutes, all of them were drifting into deep sleep. Unknown to them, Zero's pendant shown brightly same as Keita's and Daisuke's pendant. Their pendant same as Zero but in the small size. Meanwhile, in the living room Sakura, Yori, Shirou and Kaien were enjoyed their tea time but at the same time they have notice that Sakura's earrings, Yori's necklace, and Shirou's bracelet with amethyst stone embedded on it were shone brightly in amethyst colour. For them, the sign was shows something that they know will happen. All of them were smiling brightly.

"It is time, isn't?" Yori asked.

"Yes, Yori-chan… Soon, he'll be awakening…" Kaien smiled while sipped his own tea.

"We've been waiting for such a long time. It is time for our precious one come back to us… The real and only Zero Kiryu…" Shirou said while watching his bracelet shining.

"Yes, and when the time is come, Zero will be awakening… But, they will notice his awakening. Zero's soul mates, both of them…" Sakura said while narrowing her eyes towards outside.

Yes, they will realize that their soul mate, Zero will awakening from a deep slumber after this…

_**TBC…**_

_**Chapter 4 is up… Well, hope you'll enjoy it. Read it while eating your favorite food. Sorry for the late update and grammatical error. Review please…?**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note…**

Hello,Minna!

First of all, I want to say sooooo soorrrryyyy since I haven't update 'Precious One' in such a long time. Also, I want to apologize to all of you, who always waiting for the update. I know already that maybe some of you want to strangle me until death since I haven't update this story. Minna, honto ni gomenasai.

There are reasons why I haven't update this story. FYI, now I'm final year student in my university, so my schedule as a student quite busy with all kind of stuff that actually I'm quite disliked. I was trying to find any free time so that I can write the 'Precious One' even though just a little.

So minna, I'll make a promise to all of you, that I'll update this story ASAP after I've graduated from my life as a college student. I hope all of you can wait just for one year..Pleaseeeee and thankkk u..I love u all and see you next time…Jaaaa

Sincerely from,

Reifa91


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: We would not let you hurt him. Because of you, he is hurt and we swear that we will kill you although he loves you. Kaname/Zero/OC. Yaoi and Mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the Vampire Knight's character. It is all belong to Matsuri Hino however, I have my rights towards my own OC. **

**A/N: Hello, Minna!I am back. It seems long time I haven't meet all of you and I'm miss you a lots. I know that I have been delayed Precious One update and all of you feel disappointed, so sorry? Ok, cut all of my nonsense bubbling and here the new chapter that you have been waiting for. So, enjoy and here some cookies for all of you. Oh, please have a mercy with my grammatical error and lack of imagination since I've been write nothing except for my haunted thesis. Last but not least, thank you for all of your support for this story and love you (crying T_T). For all of your review, I'll reply for the next update, ok?**

_"It is time, isn't?" Yori asked._

_"Yes, Yori-chan… Soon, he'll be awakening…" Kaien smiled while sipped his own tea._

_"We've been waiting for such a long time. It is time for our precious one comes back to us… The real and only Zero Kiryu…" Shirou said while watching his bracelet shining._

_"Yes, and when the time is come, Zero will be awakening… But, they will notice his awakening. Zero's soul mates, both of them…" Sakura said while narrowing her eyes towards outside._

_Yes, they will realize that their soul mate, Zero will awakening from a deep slumber after this…_

In unknown mansion, there are only candles that lighten up along hallways in the mansion. Someone already awakened from deep slumber and headed towards throne room.

"My lord, you already awakened. Welcome back." A man with long purple hair with blue eyes bowed toward his lord.

"Thank you. Yes, it seems I got headache after I fell asleep for a long time." Another man with stronger aura than the first one entered the room and sat on the crown chair while crossing his leg.

"It is normal reaction after waking up from a deep slumber, my lord. Stop whining about small matters." The first man glared towards his lord via his child attitude. The said man just chuckled.

"You are as same as always. Like 'him' except you are more obedient than 'him'. 'He' always disobeyed me and never listening to me but stills 'he' is the cutest person that I have ever loved" The lord smiled gently, remembering his lover.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, I am always disobeying you since you are acting like a child. You always sexually harassed your lover, it is not weird that 'he' always running away from you. Oh, my lord, if you get 'him' back, I will kill you if you burdening 'him' with your insatiable lust. Got it?" Purple haired man glared his lord again.

"Ok. I got it. Do not be so serious. I will take care of 'him' and showering 'him' with love. Is the plans to get 'him' already prepared?" The lord rubbed his chin with serious expression on his face.

"The plans are already prepared, my lord. We are just waiting for you. The rest already waiting for you at there since your mate will be awakening soon. We need to hurry as soon as possible. I am also doesn't want 'him' to hurt anymore, my lord." The man with purple hair said seriously.

"I know that's why I will go to that place to get what is mine. I am not letting that bastard get my love after what he had done to 'him'. Do not worry. I will get my lover back and your precious little brother." The man with stronger aura smiled with determined eyes.

"Good. I will prepare the food before we go to the rest of them. Oh, my lord... Thank you for bringing 'him' back and fill 'his' life with your love." The first man smiled towards his lord. He feels appreciated towards his lord for the deeds that he had done to his precious little brother before heading out towards the door of the throne room.

After the purple haired walked out of the room, the lord slowly heading toward window and looking outside of the mansion.

"I will get you back and would not let you go away from my embrace. Not again. Not this time. I will not let him get you back. You are belongs to me. You will be mine forever. Soon, we will meet again, my mate. My only precious one, Zero Kiryu." The stronger man smiled and his pendent with amethyst stone same as Zero shone brightly indicates that his precious one will be awakening and remember all of the thing that hide behind the lies in his life.

At Cross Academy

Kaname sitting in his study room while looking all of the pictures that he gets from Seiran. He is trying to calming himself after he looked through the pictures.

Knock. Knock.

"Kaname-Sama… I am already bringing Yuuki here to meet with you as you wish…" Seiran spoke with her expressionless voice.

"Bring her in…" Kaname commanded while crossing his leg.

"Kaname-Nii Sama… You don't have to tell Seiran to bring me here. I can do it by myself willingly. Is there anything that you needs from me, Kaname-Nii Sama? You want to discussing our marriage plans, isn't? Ohhh, I am happy!" Yuuki chirped happily while wrapped her arms with Kaname's one until his arm nearly touching her cleavage.

"Yuuki… Where are you going these past few weeks?" Kaname asked while narrowing his glance towards Yuuki.

"I don't go anywhere, Nii-sama… I was sleeping deeply every night in my…" Yuuki couldn't finish her words since Kaname's dark aura spreading make her out of breath.

"I'm asking again where you have been." Kaname suppressed his aura towards her.

"I'm telling the truth, Nii-Sama… I don't…" Yuuki tried to speak but…

"Don't you dare lying to me!? You think you can fool me! How stupid you are, Yuuki… I already know that you always sneaking out from moon dorm meeting with other guys and you slept and stayed whole night in their rooms" Kaname snapped out of anger making all of the windows cracking because of his overflowing dark aura.

"Nii-sama! No! I wouldn't do that! I love you so much! You shouldn't believe what that stupid child said! All of it was lie! Both of them same as that filthy level E! They all feel jealous of me! That filthy…" Yuuki screamed loudly when Kaname slapped her cheek very hard until spilt her blood from her lips.

Kaname's eyes turned into deep red but not because of Yuuki's blood. It's because of his anger building up when he heard Yuuki spoke about Zero and his child in that manners.

"If you dare to speak like that about Kiryu and his sons in that way, you will see what the consequences that you will take Yuuki… Bear it in your mind deeply… Understand?" Kaname growled and dropped Yuuki harshly.

"But Nii-Sama…" Yuuki trembled hardly when she saw her brother narrowing his eyes in more terrifying way that made her mouth shut completely.

"Get out of here, Yuuki… I don't want to see your face for couple of weeks and you will be forbid for going outside of this dorm every night starting for today or else…" Kaname turned his back towards Yuuki.

"But…" Yuuki tried to speak.

"I said get out!" Kaname yelled. Yuuki quickly getting out of the room and heading to her own room.

She slammed her door hardly. Her eyes turned red because of anger that her secret was already revealed.

'It is their entire fault. That filthy level E… Just wait and see what I am going to do with your filthy sons, Kiryu… I promise I will kill them' Yuuki gritted her teeth.

Kaname sighed slowly. He massaged his temple, trying to get rid of headache that he started to feel because of Yuuki. He has been thought deeply for a while about why he so pissed when Yuuki talked about Zero likes that. He never felt like this before. It is totally strange and obviously disturbing his plans to make Kiryu stays as his pawn.

'What did you do to me, Kiryu Zero? Why am I always thinking about you? Why my heart feels pain when I see you hurts?' Kaname sighed. No it can't be. Maybe just maybe he felt so angry because what Yuuki did behind his back and his brain starting to denied his heart that actually hold something precious towards Zero.

For the meantime, in living room of moon dorm, all of Kaname's circle gathering around there.

"Ahh, its looks like Kaname already snapped out. I can feel his aura. It's quite scary" Takuma spoke while reading his manga.

"It is all bitch faults. I hate her. Poor Kaname-Sama… I hope that bitch die…" Hanabusa hissed while gripping his own fist as if he wants to punch someone.

"Hanabusa, watch your mouth… I don't mind if you want to call her bitch but please slow down. We don't want Kaname to hear it or else you will get trouble…" Kain flicked Hanabusa's forehead. Hanabusa yelped a little bit.

"I agree with Aidou… She should be dead or banish as a pureblood because of her manners. Why she out of other people become pureblood, and worst became Kaname's sister…"Shiki said while eating his favourite flavour of pocky with Rima. Rima nodded as to say that she agree with Shiki.

"Yo, Ruka…Why you didn't say about Kaname, Ruka? Don't you worry about him?" Hanabusa asked when he realized that Ruka had been quiet all this time.

"Of course I worried, you idiotic cousin of mine. However, I'm more worry about Zero's sons…" Ruka said while flipping her hair before she sit down beside her cousins.

"Why?" Both Hanabusa and Takuma asked at the same time.

"Are you stupid? You didn't realize, don't you? Because of them, what her did behind Kaname-Sama back for these past few weeks have been revealed. What will you think next…?" Ruka said worried. Seiran nodded.

"Ohhh, it can't be that… that… that Zero's sons in danger! She would not take any revenge towards that little child, wouldn't she?" Hanabusa gasped, worried about that cute little boys safety.

"Who knows maybe she can do more than that…?" Rima said while ate pocky that have been offered by Shiki.

"That's why I'm worried. We don't know what will happen towards them after this. I hope they will be alright…" Ruka sighed.

"Don't worry… They will be alright… Sakura-san, Shiro-kun, and Yori-chan even Cross will take care of them… Besides, Zero already stronger than before… I'm sure he wouldn't let anything bad happening towards his beloved sons, right?" Takuma smiled sweetly.

"I hope you right, Takuma…" Ruka said while sipping her tea.

"Now, shouldn't we give this to Kaname? It is about time, isn't? To break Kaname's sealed?" Takuma asked with serious expression. He took small box out of his pocket.

"I don't think so, Takuma…" Ruka said.

"But, Ruka… 'He' already shown the sign that 'he' will come back… 'He' will come back for us, for Kaname- Sama…" Hanabusa rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Yes, I know but you think 'he' will come back to us? 'He' might come for us but not for Kaname-Sama after what he had done to 'him'… I think 'he' already broken enough, Hanabusa…" Ruka said with sad expression when thinking about past.

"I know… I know… But still, I wish all of us can be together again… I really wish 'he' can be together with Kaname-Sama again… I do wish Kaname-Sama remember his past, his own mistakes towards his beloved one before… before it's too late to fix it…" Hanabusa sobbed softly. Kain patted his head to calm him.

"All of us also wish the same things, Hanabusa… Ruka, I think this is like second chance for Kaname to open his eyes so that he can fix everything he had done to 'him'… Our jobs are to help him so that he wouldn't do same stupid mistakes again, neh…" Takuma smiled gently.

"No way hell I'm going to let him do the same mistakes to 'him'… I swear I will kick his sorry ass really hard if he dare to do that again… I will slaughter him… I'm promise!" Ruka hissed.

"Whoa! Ruka, we rarely hear you cursing… It's scary…" Hanabusa laughed nervously.

"Of course… Sometimes, Kaname-Sama pissed me off…" Ruka said.

"We need plans, isn't?" Shiki interrupted.

"Yup! Let's get start!" Takuma cheered together with Hanabusa. Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima and Seiran just sighed about their antics.

Meanwhile, in Zero's room, Zero keeps tossing around as if him having a nightmare. However, he stills holding his sons securely.

Kyuu-chan and Pyuu-chan flied, circling Zero and their masters worriedly. They know that Zero have been dreaming something that is not good.

They landed on each side of Zero heads and it is like that they trying to comfort Zero by rubbing their soft and fluffy fur towards Zero's cheeks.

At the same time, someone entered Zero's room and heading towards Zero. Both of the Kyuu-chan and Pyuu-chan did not run away but chirped happily when the figure coming closer to their beloved one.

Slowly, the figure started to caressing Zero gently on his face and comforting him. He smiled when he saw Zero leaning towards his touch. His precious one is always cute.

"I will get you back, Zero… Just wait for me, my precious one…" The unknown figure smiled gently and kissed Zero on his forehead and lips at the same time savouring his precious one taste and lovely scent.

"Both of you too, Kei-chan… Dai-chan… I'm also getting you back together with your mommy…" the figure kissed both of the kid's foreheads.

"Take care of him and both of them, Kyuu… Pyuu…" The figure said to the fluffy animals before heading out of the room unnoticeable. Both of them chirped cutely as to promise to care of their master preciously.

_In Zero's dream_

_Zero awakened from his sleep and feels panic when he didn't see his sons beside him. He also didn't see both Kyuu-chan and Pyuu-chan._

"_Kei-chan! Dai-chan! Where are you? Don't hiding from mommy, please? Kyuu-chan? Pyuu-chan?" Zero started walking aimlessly to find his family. _

'_Where the hell are they? Oh my god, please don't take them away from me. Please… Please…' Zero said to himself._

_He wants to cry when he couldn't find his sons and the animals. However, he stops immediately since he realized that he walked into unusual place._

'_Wait a minute, where the hell I am? If I'm not mistaken, I'm sleeping with Kei-chan and Dai-chan in my own fucking room while ago. Damn! Don't tell me I have been fucking dreaming again!' Zero thought deeply until he didn't realize someone sneakily behind him._

_The unknown person hugged Zero on waist tightly and making Zero shocked._

"_I got you, precious one…" The mystery man whispered closely to his right ear that gives him goose bumps. _

"_What the hell?! Who the hell…" Zero quickly turned around to face with the unknown man. However, Zero made a mistake by turning around since the unknown man cupped his chubby cheeks and kissed him deeply._

"_Mmmph…" Zero closed his eyes tightly and immediately he held his hand as high as he could to whack head of the perverted person in front of him._

"_Ouch! It's hurt! Nii-sama!" The mystery man fall on his butt after getting whacked by Zero. Damn, it is hurt like hell. His brother is actually stronger despite his fragile-looked-feminine figure._

"_Eh? Ehhhhh! Ichiru? It's that really you, Ichiru?" Zero quickly leaned down towards his lovely brother. Tears starting to fall down from his amethyst eyes._

"_Nii-sama… Yes, I am… It is been long time, isn't? Nii-sama, please don't cry… It is hurt to see you like this. Please for me?" Ichiru smiled to his brother and he gently wiped out the tears with thumb._

"_You idiot! I'm not crying! It's just… It's just… It's just that… I have been missing you… Ichiru… Why you leave me?! Why you didn't kill me? I know you hate me… So, you should kill me when you got chance… You idiot! Now, I'm lived with feeling guilty inside of my heart after I'm killing you. My own younger brother… Why? Why? I'm feels lonely without you even… even you hate me…" Zero cried hardly while punching Ichiru's chest lightly. _

_Ichiru sighed and hugged tightly his cute brother. Yes, Zero is actually cute. He never showed his fragile side to anyone else except him. Ichiru smiled about that fact. Indeed, he was the only one that get to see this unusual side of Zero and it's makes him proud._

"_Shhh… Don't cry, my idiotic precious one. Who said I hate you, my cutest big brother. I loved you so much until I will sacrifice anything just for your sake. Zero, listen to me. You not lonely anymore. You have everyone by your side. Your sons, your friends, and even Kaien and Toga sensei. They are all here just for you. To protect you. To make sure you will find your happiness. But, the most important is I am always by your side. Although I am already dead, I will always watch you from far place, always appear in your dreams if you need me and… I am always in your heart. You always remember me no matter how bad my manners towards you since I just want to protect you… Mom and Dad are always with you also together with Shizuka…" Ichiru caressed Zero's silver locks softly while kissing his tears._

"_Shizuka? What are you talking about, Ichiru? Shizuka killed them. She wants to killed me as her plaything. Why she wants cared for me after all?" Zero narrowed his glance towards Ichiru. Pushing his brother a little bit._

"_Do you find to hate her after you have dreaming unusual thing recently, Nii-sama?" Ichiru asked softly while rubbed Zero's cheeks with his palms._

"_What? Why you talking about my weird dreams so suddenly? Wait! How do you know about that?" Zero's eyes widened a little._

"_Just answer my question, Zero." Ichiru sighed. Zero nodded slightly. Then, Ichiru smiled._

"_Zero, you will know the truth. You will know about who are you actually. The real Zero Kiryu, who am I, who is Shizuka actually, your sons identity, about our family and you will know the biggest secret that hidden behind Kiryuu's families history. You will know everything and remember all of the forgotten memories." Ichiru told him while hugging Zero tightly._

"_Ichiru, tell me already." Zero pleaded. Ichiru shake his head._

"_No, I am stills not the right person to tell you all of this. Don't worry… They will tell you soon… Just wait neh…" Ichiru pinched slightly Zero's nose. Zero rolled his eyes due to his action._

"_What the hell, Ichiru? It's hurt…" Zero touched his nose that is slightly red._

"_It can't be help. You are too cute, my precious one. I feel jealous towards Kei-chan, Dai-chan, and the other for being closed with you always… I want it too…" Ichiru slightly pouted._

"_Why are you getting jealous towards my sons, your very own nephews…?" Zero smiled while snuggled closely towards Ichiru._

_Ichiru didn't answer his question, instead he held up Zero's chin and leaned closely towards Zero._

_Chuu…_

"_Because I love you, my precious one…" Ichiru smirked slightly when he saw Zero's face redden because of the kiss._

"_Ichiru! You! Why everyone tends to kiss me on the lips and called me precious one?" Zero blushed and whacked his brother head._

"_Ouch! It is simple because you are our precious one. The only one…" Ichiru hugged Zero again even though the older one slightly pushing him little bit._

"_Zero, they will coming for you. Both of them. They know you will be awakening. So, Zero-chan… Choose wisely…" Ichiru smiled and get up._

"_Who?" Zero asked while titled a little bit with confused expression._

"_Soon, you will know who are they…I got to go now. We will meet again, my precious one…" Ichiru kissed his lips again but this time Zero didn't refuse. Zero starting to cried when Ichiru disappeared in front of him._

"_Yea… Soon, Ichiru… and… Thank you…" Zero smiled softly towards where Ichiru disappeared._

_End of the dream_

In the next morning, Zero woke up earlier. He rubbed his eyes and proceeds to clean himself with nice shower. Before that, he turned up to see both of his sons snuggled closely each side of his body together with fluffy animals.

He smiled and stroked both of his son's cheeks. Kei-chan and Dai-chan stirred little bit but still did not wake up yet tighten their hold towards their mommy. Zero chuckled about their antics. It has been long time when his feels warmth in his heart. Both of his sons really make him feels love and opened up his heart to finds his own happiness.

'They really cute…" Zero poked their chubby cheeks.

"Keita… Daisuke… Wake up… It is almost 8 in the morning… Come on, sweet heart…" Zero kissed both of their foreheads.

"Ermmm… Mommy… I want to sleep more… It is warm here together with mommy…" Keita yawned and shifted closer towards his mommy.

"Me too… Mommy so warm… Mommy smell nice too…It's calmed us…" Daisuke sniffed Zero's neck, at the same time pulled Zero down so that Zero will sleep with them a little bit longer.

"Dai-chan, its tickle… Come on… Wake up… We will take bath together and mommy will cook for you…" Zero pinched both of their noses while smiling.

"Really? We are going to take bath together… Ok!" Both of them shoot up from their slumber immediately when their mommy offered to take a bath together.

Zero just shook his head when he saw his sons grinned all the time while heading towards bathroom.

"Kyuu-chan! Pyuu-chan! You too! Wake up! We are going to take a bath together with mommy!" Daisuke yelled towards fluffy animals. Then, Kyuu-chan and Pyuu-chan flew faster towards bathroom and immediately snuggled against their masters.

"Bath!Bath!Yay!" Both of Keita and Daisuke throw all of their cloth and jumped into bathtub that already had water together with soap in it.

"Careful! Don't run in the bathroom! It's slippery…" Zero shook his head while smiled.

"Mommy!Hurry up!" Keita shouted cutely, calling his mommy.

"Bubble!Bubble!"Daisuke giggled happily.

"Keita, Daisuke… Don't sink your head to low… It's dangerous…" Zero walked toward bathtub when suddenly…

SPLASH!

Keita and Daisuke pulled Zero down towards bathtub causing all of his cloths wet.

"What? Keita!Daisuke!Don't do that again!" Zero shocked but smiled when he saw his sons laughed cutely.

"Mommy! You're cute! We love you!" Both Keita and Daisuke spoke at the same time while snuggled closer towards Zero.

"I love you too, Kei-chan, Dai-chan…" Zero kissed both of his son's foreheads.

Kyuu-chan and Pyuu-chan flew out of the water and also snuggled closer to Zero just like their masters.

"Oh, I am almost forgotten… I love you too, Kyuu-chan & Pyuu-chan…" Zero laughed. All of them playing in the bathroom for almost in one hour.

After getting dressed, all of them heading downstairs for breakfast. At the same time, Sakura, Yori and also Shiro getting out of their rooms heading towards kitchen.

"Ara… Good morning to all of you! How's your sleep, Kei-chan, Dai-chan?" Sakura patted both of their heads softly.

"Emmm… It is really nice to sleep with mommy, Aunty Sakura… We love it so much neh, Kei-Nii Chan!" Dai-chan beamed happily.

"Yup! It is warmth and comfortable!"Keita grinned.

"I want to sleep with Zero-chan too… Can I?! Can I?!" Shiro grinned stupidly but then he yelped in pain since Yori and Sakura whacked his head at the same time.

"Don't be stupid, Nii-San! We are not allowed you to do that! We didn't want to imagine what will you do towards Zero, you idiot!" Yori hissed.

"You are so annoying… Kill me first before you want to sleep with Zero-chan, Shiro-kun…" Sakura glared sharply towards Shiro and he ran towards Zero, hiding behind his back.

"Zero-chan, Sakura-chan and Yori-chan are so mean…Uwaaa!" Shiro whined while rubbing his own cheek with Zero. Zero sighed.

"It is your own fault, Shiro… Come on, guys… I will make breakfast…" Zero picked up both of his sons, heading towards kitchen.

"Yay! Zero-chan's breakfast is the best!" Sakura squealed happily.

"She is the one that we need to be considered as a kid…" Yori palmed her face, feeling ashamed.

"Yup! I agree with you…"Shiro laughed nervously.

"Guys, hurry up! I will kill you if I wouldn't get to eat Zero-chan's cooking while it is still hot!" Sakura yelled towards Shiro and Yori from the kitchen.

"Hait! We're coming!" Both of them answered.

In the kitchen, Zero is preparing pancakes as breakfast. All of them helping him including his sons, Kyuu-chan and Pyuu-chan. The kitchen was indeed full of laughter. Even Kaien can hear it from his room. He smiled. He never sees Zero being happy like this before.

'I make right decision by inviting all of them since Zero's awakening just around the corner…' Kaien smiled.

"Oh my… It's look like both of my cute son and grandsons were happy by making pancakes! Grandpa wants to join too!" Kaien beamed happily.

"Grandpa! Come on!" Keita and Daisuke pulled Kaien towards table. All of them ready to eat their breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Mommy!Awesome!" Keita and Daisuke beamed happily.

"The best breakfast that I ever ate in my whole life!" Sakura squealed.

"You can be the best wife and mother in this world, Zero-chan" Shiro grinned. Zero whacked his head while blushing.

"Idiot…" Zero murmured. All of them were laughed together. After breakfast, all of them cleaned up together happily. It just pictured as one big happy family.

"Zerorin, can I have a moment with you, please?" Kaien asked with serious expression.

"Alright…Kei-chan and Dai-chan, mommy needs to do something with Grandpa Cross… Can you playing together without me?" Zero said while wiped out excess pancakes that have been stuck on his sons cheeks.

"Ermmm, Don't worry, Mommy… We can take care ourselves. I will protect Dai-chan no matter what happens…" Keita spoke with determination.

"Ermm, I want to protect Kei- Nii chan too… We promise, Mommy… We wouldn't be naughty" Daisuke smiled.

"Okay… Remember, don't talk to strangers especially those who are vampires and Kyuu-chan, Pyuu-chan… Take care of them, please…?" Zero smiled softly while patted his son's heads. Kyuu-chan and Pyuu-chan swinging their tail as if they make a promise.

"Hait, Mommy! Bye!" Keita and Daisuke

All of them except for Zero and Kaien headed towards front door to take a walk around the academy happily. Zero followed behind Kaien heading toward his office.

"Have a sit, Zerorin. It's takes a while to explain the things that you want to know regarding your memories and your true identity." Kaien said with his serious face. Zero just nodded in silence, indicated for Kaien to continue.

"Zero… First thing I want to say is all of your memories that you have now is all fake." Kaien spoke softly. Zero rolled his eyes, not believe what Kaien have said for a few seconds ago.

"What…?! Fake? Is all lies? What are talking about, Cross?! Are you just saying that my parent's death and my brother's betrayal is untruth?! What the hell are talking about Cross…?! I saw with my own eyes that that bastard bloodsucker killed my parents and took away my brother! You are still insists that's all of my memories are fake?! Don't talk any bullshit to me, Cross Kaien!" Zero stood up abruptly and slammed the desk. He feels so angry and sad thinking that Cross might not believe his past.

"Zerorin, please calm down… Son, it's not that I don't believe in you. I trust you with all my heart and love you like my real son. It is that your memories have been sealed and altered for a little bit to hide the forbidden truth just for your life. Believe me Zero, we just want to protect you…" Kaien said calmly. He knew that it will take time to tell Zero and make Zero still in his sense.

"Altered? Sealed? What do you mean by that and by whom?" Zero said softly after he calmed a little bit.

" If we are not seal and change your memories, your life will be in danger, Zero.." Kaien said softly. He smiled and patted Zero's head like a father patted his child's head.

"We?" Zero asked while narrowing his eyes towards Kaien.

"I am truly sorry, Zero… I know it is hard for you to accept it although in just few days but this is for you. The one who sealed your memories was Shizuka and the person who wants it to be sealed and altered is both of your parents, Touga, and also me. Your sons and the others are coming from the future and past were because they want to protect you and also to prevents something bad will happen in the future…" Kaien said softly and hoped that Zero can tolerate the entire thing he said wisely.

"Shizuka?! But why? Why something bad will happen because of me? I am nobody. An ordinary vampire hunter that soon will turn into madness as a Level E. So why? Tell me.." Zero said quietly to Cross.

"That thing you are wrong, my son. Your true identity will shake the world of vampire hunter and vampire, Zero…" Kaien smiled widely. Zero stared at him confusedly.

"You are pureblood. Not an ordinary one. You are pureblood vampire hunter and… pureblood vampire"

**Ok, I will stop at here. I really hate it when my grammar will never get better despite all the things I did for my English. Yare-yare desu neh. Sorry for the late and my mistakes in grammar. So, review? I give you cookies puppy eyes. Until next time! **


End file.
